Hello, Stranger
by EAMC-iloove
Summary: He formed a smirk on his lips. His Luxuriator Style sunglasses were removed and he said. "Hello, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, your husband."
1. Meet the Stranger

**Hello Stranger**

**A/n: I was thinking about the new chapter for my story All For Love and suddenly this story just popped in my mind. Blame the crabs that I was eating I guess? And the movie Crazy Stupid Love. Ryan Gosling was hot in that movie and it made thought of Natsume and Emma Stone was perfect. The couple in the movie just made me thought of Mikan and Natsume. So I'm keeping my mouth shut now, here's a new story for all of you. I hope you do love and support this just like my past successful stories. Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Meet the Stranger_

"Mikan!" an old woman, looking at her mid 40's, called her daughter as she placed her coffee on their dining table and opened the new release magazine of Vogue. She smiled at the new cover girl of the magazine, Scarlett Johansson. Her face lit up when she realized her daughter hasn't come down yet. "Mikan! Your driver will be here in awhile!" she called her daughter once again.

But instead of her daughter, Ruka Sakura, his eldest son had his own way downstairs. His blonde hair was shining when it was hit by the sun and his blue eyes looked calm as he was having his sweet smile while looking at his mother. "Good morning, Mom." He greeted her mother and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He sat down on the seat in front of his mother and placed his bag on the seat beside him. "Mikan hasn't come down yet?" he asked as he took a sip on his coffee.

Her mother nodded, "It's almost 8. Sasuku will be here by now and her classes will start exactly 8:30." She worriedly said and eyed at the stairs. "Mik—"

Before she called call her daughter for the third time, a flawless brunette hurriedly ran downstairs holding her new Louis Vuitton bag. "I'm here mom!" she shouted and stopped when she was already facing her mother. "I'm so sorry! My alarm clock didn't wake me up!" she said between her pants.

"I guess we should call your brother's girlfriend to give you some new alarm clock, don't you think sweetheart?" a manly but sounded old voice joined in the conversation. Everyone turned their heads and a blonde man also in his mid 40's walked towards his family with a silly smile playing on his face.

Mikan gasped. "Dad! That's not a good joke!" she said as she almost shivered remembering the previous alarm clock Hotaru gave her.

Ruka let out a chuckle, "Hotaru would love that."

"Hey!" Mikan immediately protested. She shot her brother a glare and ran towards the vacant seat beside him and munched her breakfast.

"Good morning Yuka, honey." Narumi Sakura, an elite business man who owned the luxury hotels and resorts in Tokyo. He walked towards her wife and gave her a pecked on the lips. "Good morning, young ones." He greeted his children too. He sat at the seat between Ruka and Yuka.

"Good morning, dad." Ruka greeted back. Ruka Sakura was obviously the eldest son of Yuka Sakura, a once known doctor but now decided to have her own hospital and handled it with the help of her son, Ruka Sakura. Ruka followed the footsteps of his mom and became an eligible veterinarian.

"Good morning, dad." The brunette beside Ruka said as she munched the bread on her mouth. Mikan Sakura, brunette, hazel eyes, long legs, flawless skin, definitely smart and a drop dead gorgeous woman is the heiress of Sakura Incorporation since Ruka decided to handle their family's medicine inclined business.

Ruka stared at his little sister and scrunched his nose, "Stop pigging out, Mikan." Mikan simply stuck her tongue out to him making him chuckle on his sister's childishness.

"Stop it you two," Yuka muttered and then closed the magazine she has been reading. She took a bite on their breakfast. "Mikan, darling, your graduation is fast approaching." She said with a hint of excitement on her voice.

Mikan beamed in happiness and smiled. "Yes mom. Finally! I'll be out in college!" she excitedly said.

Yuka giggled, "I'm glad to hear that, honey, I heard you're graduating with honors?"

A puzzled expression appeared on her face as she looked confused on her mom. "How did you know that?" she asked. Her mom was right she was actually graduating with honors and she couldn't help but feel happy. Her brother Ruka graduated with honor as well back in college.

Mikan looked at his brother when she heard him clear his throat and then realized—Hotaru. "Hotaru told you, Ruka? And you told mom! Aw, that was supposed to be a secret!" she whined.

Narumi chuckled, "No need to whine Mikan. We're happy we were informed. At least we could already show you your graduation gift." His father calmly said.

Hearing the words _graduation gift, _Mikan couldn't help but feel more excited. Her hazel eyes widen in happiness as her smile grew bigger and bigger. "I have a graduation gift?" she asked and her parents both nodded at the same time and she giggled in happiness. "Can I see it now?" she excitedly asked.

Yuka shook her head making Mikan moan in disappointment. "You don't have to be so excited, Mikan. You need to wait till your graduation day."

Before Mikan could react a honk of a car interrupted their conversation. "I guess that's Sasuku!" Mikan said. She grabbed her bag and stood up. "I'll have to go now, mom, dad, Ruka. I'll see you soon!" she ran towards the door but stopped on her tracks. She turned around and shouted, "Still excited for my gift! Cross fingers!" then she went out of their mansion.

As the maid closed the door, Ruka stared at her mom with a little worried expression. Her mom just had her little smile and her index finger was on her lips telling her son not to spill any beans on Mikan's little gift.

"Oh boy," Ruka mumbled.

**xxx**

Mikan stared at the people on the sidewalk as she saw her school mates and some of her friends walking towards their school. When she felt the car stopped, she eyed Sasuku. "Are we here already?" she asked her driver. She eyed again the window and realized they had already stopped on the school's gate. She smiled thinking her days in this school are counted.

"Ma'am, we're already here." Sasuku said as he eyed his Madam and smiled at her. His wrinkles were clearly seen but nonetheless his smile looks so genuine.

Mikan smiled back at her loyal driver and nodded. "Thanks. Pick me up at 5, Sasuku. Don't forget!" she said and flashed him a smile. She opened the door and stepped out of their limousine. Once Mikan stepped out of the car all eyes landed on her. The jocks were eyeing her, whistling trying to catch Mikan's attention. Some nerds where praising her secretly as they stopped on their tracks. Some girls were eyeing her jealousy as they all know that Mikan Sakura is a perfect girl. She's sexy, gorgeous, amazing, kind, rich and smart. Perfect is the most suitable word for her.

"Mikan!" a sweet girl called Mikan's attention. She turned around and a smiled formed on her lips as she saw her three girlfriends. A blue hair girl ran towards Mikan and hugged her tight. "Hey!" she happily said. She immediately broke the hug and the two of them giggled together.

It was Nonoko Ogasawara. She's one of Mikan's best girls in the Alice University. She's from as well a rich family. Her blue hair is bouncing happily as she and Mikan broke the hug. Her blue eyes were looking happily at Mikan. She's taking up a Chemistry related course. Nonoko is a once cheerful girl like Mikan. She might be loud and bubbly but she's sure nice as well.

"It's nice to see you, Nonoko!" Mikan greeted back at her friend. "Woke up in the right side of the bed, girls?" she asked and winked at her girlfriends. She noticed that all of them greeted her happily today.

"Whatever," the black haired girl muttered and turned around. "Let's go. Jinno will arrive in awhile." She said. Hotaru Imai was Mikan's best-est friend. They've known each other since they were toddlers since Hotaru's dead parents were Mikan's parent's best friends. They became more close since her brother Ruka, fell hopelessly in love with Hotaru who as well returned the same love.

They might be opposite but Ruka and Hotaru have been dating for 3 years now. Mikan and Hotaru might be opposite as well but they shared real friendship. Hotaru is a quiet but very intelligent girl. She's the smartest student in their university. She's quite scary though. Blackmailing, making money and eating crabs are surely one of Hotaru's hobbies.

As she started too walked, the three of them followed Hotaru as well. "Ruka told me that Aunt Yuka and Uncle Narumi knew about your epic fail surprise." She calmly said as she looked at Mikan.

Mikan gasped remembering how her best friend betrayed her on her supposed to be surprise to her parents, "Yes!" she exclaimed. "And you told them, Hotaru!" she whined making her three friends rolled on Mikan's dramatic reaction. "How could you! It was supposed to be a surprise! But you know what, I should thank you—"

"Of course you do." She interrupted her.

"—because I found out about my graduation gift!" she exclaimed happily and clasped her hands together.

The three of them entered their classroom and sat on their respective seat. Fortunately the four of them were seated close together. Since Jinno, their Math teacher hasn't arrived yet. "Graduation gift?" a green haired girl with a curl on it decided to continue to the topic. It was Sumire Shouda. Also on of Mikan's girlies and she's the most girly, literally girly of them all. She's a consistent cheerleader since freshman and she's quite famous with boys especially with the jocks.

Mikan nodded and grinned. "And I'm super excited about it!"

Hotaru stared at Mikan with a little glint on his purple eyes. She showed no interest in the conversation but her little fingers were tapping slowly on her table, "You say graduation gift eh?" Mikan nodded and smiled. "So did you found out about the little gift?"

Nonoko scoffed at the word little, "I guess it's big."

The brunette leaned on her chair and sighed, "I really don't know it yet. My mom's telling me it's not that big but…I have no idea." She murmured and sighed once again.

Sumire did leaned her back too and let out her baby iPhone. She raised one of her brow and said, "I bet it's going to be big Mikan."

Hotaru gave one last look to Mikan and muttered with an unseen smirk on her lips, "Oh it's going to be big."

Before Mikan could respond, the door opened with a bang. All eyes were now staring at the door as an old man, with his thick glasses on his eyes and an awkward frog on his shoulder entered the room. The noisy room was now enveloped in silence as the teacher placed his things above the table.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth. "Yuu," his cracked voice said. "Attendance."

**xxx**

"Mr. Hyuuga." The stewardess called the raven haired man's attention. The raven haired man did not look at her. Instead of calling him again, "We have arrived in Japan." She informed her passenger. She received a slight nod which she responded a sigh. Her only passenger has been silent for the whole 13 hours and not even giving them some attention. She just turned around and walked back to the pilot.

The raven haired guy stared at the stewardess who just left him in peace and rolled his eyes. The stewardess has been trying to have a conversation with him since he stepped inside their private plane and he has consider her as an annoying woman. His crimson eyes eyed back the sky and let out a sigh.

Natsume Hyuuga, an elite bachelor from United States of America. He is the only heir of Crimson Corporation and one of the hottest bachelors all over the world. He hates to admit it but he's quite famous and he has fan girls, literally fan girls. Who wouldn't go obsess with this young man? He might be 23 years old but he had achieved some wonderful success. Received many awards, invited into different private celebrations, been a guest on different famous and had his face in different magazine covers all over the world. Yep, he isn't just rich but he's damn famous as well.

Aside from the richness and fame, one thing Natsume Hyuuga has that even guys would die just to have this thing—his looks. He is gorgeous—drop dead gorgeous. He is unbelievably handsome and irresistibly hot. His pale porcelain skin has always looked good under sun. His crimson eyes those only Hyuuga clan posses. His lean and built body, which any girl would die just to be in his arms. He is tall, as well. And his messy raven hair that looks beautiful even if it's messy! Natsume Hyuuga the modern Adonis.

Right now, he is on their private plan having his way back to his home—Tokyo. He has left this town for awhile now and this time he is paying it a visit. Actually, he's staying and this time, he's quite excited. His lips formed a smirk as the thought of coming back to Japan and the reason behind it made it a bit exciting for him.

When he realized the plane was having his land, he grabbed his phone on his pocket. He immediately messaged someone he hasn't seen in a long time now.

_Tokyo now, Dude._

_See you._

_Nat xx_

He watched as how his messaged was sent and kept his phone back on his pocket. He looked at the busy airport of Tokyo and thought _this would be a great home coming._

"Mr. Hyuuga." The stewardess called his name. He looked at her and realizing she caught his attention, she flashed him the biggest smile she could have. Natsume shot her a glare making the smile vanished. "Um," she cleared her throat. "We're here."

Natsume had his stoic expression once again and stood up. He fixed his Yves Saint Laurent suit, wore his Luxuriator Style sunglasses and walked slowly outside the plane. He paused, trying to catch the new and modern airport of Tokyo and slowly walked down of his plane.

A smirk flashed again on his handsome face, "Welcome home, Natsume."

**xxx**

**RING!**

"Class dismiss," their sweet professor declared as she immediately grabbed her things and walked outside the classroom, leaving her students.

The students immediately fixed themselves as the last subject of the day has finished. Slowly students has left the classroom and bid each other goodbyes. Yuu, the class beadle, has placed the attendance list inside the desk and looked at his four classmates who were the only left in the classroom.

"Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko and Permy." The blonde guy who, Jinno, called awhile ago, called his classmates. The girls stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Yuu. He fixed his glasses and flashed them a sincere smile. "I'll see you tomorrow! Goodbye!" he bowed down and left the classroom.

Mikan giggled and she and Nonoko said at the same time, "Goodbye, Yuu!"

Sumire eyed at Mikan and glared at her, "See, even the nicest guy on the planet calls me Permy!" she complained. Sumire has been known as Permy since first grade. Mikan being the naïve Mikan gave her a nickname, Permy since her hair has its perm.

Mikan snickered then grinned. "Don't worry, Permy. I still think Permy is a cute name." then she laughed.

Sumire shot her one last glare before she checked her wrist watch. "Oh no, it's almost 5:30!" she exclaimed. Nonoko gasped as well and they stared at each other."The practice will start in a few! Let's go, Nonoko!" she hurriedly fixed her things and dashed outside the classroom. Nonoko bid them goodbye and followed Permy outside the classroom.

"Cheerleaders," Mikan scoffed. Nonoko is also an active member of the cheerleading squad while Permy is the head cheerleader. She faced her best friend who just finished fixing her things and smiled, "Let's go home. I'll drop you home." She invited and had her way outside the classroom.

Hotaru simply nodded and followed Mikan. But she stopped on her tracks when her phone vibrated. She checked her phone on her pocket. "Mikan," she called the brunette. Mikan turned around. "It's Ruka. I'll just answer the call. See you outside."

"Okay!" she agreed and walked away.

Hotaru flipped her phone open and answered Ruka's call. "What do you want?" she crankily said.

_Is that the way you greet your boyfriend? _The voice on the other line said making Hotaru roll her eyes.

"Hi love." She mockingly said making her boyfriend laugh.

When the chuckle died, he said. _Hotaru, he's here._

After the quick phone call with her boyfriend, Hotaru and Mikan decided to go home. Sasuku has dropped Hotaru on her house and followed Mikan. Once they arrived on the Sakura Mansion, the butler immediately opened the gate. Maids rushed towards the limousine once it was parked in front the front door and they helped Mikan with her bags and books which Mikan thanked them gladly and flashed them sweet smiles.

"Has my parents arrive?" Mikan asked one of the maids.

The maid nodded and answered politely, "Yes, Ma'am Mikan. Madam Yuka and Master Narumi arrived 5 minutes ago."

Mikan curtly nodded and entered their mansion. Their mansion was big, of course but what Mikan hates about it is because it's too dull and silent. She never likes silence. It was never her sanctuary but their mansion was too big and they're just 4 of them so it's really possible for it to be so silent.

"Mom! Dad!" she shouted. "I'm home!" and she threw herself on the big lounge. She sighed, feeling tired because of the long day and tiring subjects. She just couldn't wait till next month and graduation. She just wants to escape school and be a fully young woman, heiress of their company.

"I need noise," she murmured under her breath and started to looked for the remote control. Once found she turned the television on. "Keeping up with the Kardashians." She happily said. She can't remember when was the last time she watched this show and praised Kim's unbelievably sexy and hot body. She stayed focus on the show when a doorbell interrupted her.

Noticing no one was there to open the door, she decided to stand up. "Maybe it's Hotaru." She murmured. She placed the remote on the sofa and walked towards the door. The doorbell was pressed once again so she hurriedly opened the door. "Hotaru—" her mouth was shut when she saw it wasn't Hotaru.

Her hazel eyes was staring in to a young man she never saw before. Her eyes were eyeing this man from head to toe. She never seen this man and she never seen someone this…_handsome!_ Even though his eyes were covered with his sunglasses, he still looks handsome. Realizing that she was already gawking, she cleared her throat and composed herself. Her pinkish lips turned in to a welcoming smile, "Hi. Um, I'm Mikan. You're looking for?"

The man in front of the brunette eyed her carefully as well. Mikan could tell though she can't see his eyes, he can feel his eyes are staring at her intensely making her feel uncomfortable. But without a warning, the stoic expression showed a little interest to the brunette who was looking at him in strange. He formed a smirk on his lips making him look more handsome. His Luxuriator Style sunglasses were removed. His _huge _hand was politely offered to Mikan and said,

"Hello, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, your husband."

* * *

**I know, I made Ruka and Mikan siblings. I just find it interesting. Something new for me, you know. :)**

**So what do you think? Was it great? Drop a review and tell me what you think about the first chapter! If it should be continued or not! I need your opinions! Thank you so much! :3**


	2. Graduation Gift

**Hello, Stranger**

**a/N: I'm thankful and very grateful about the feedback on my first chapter of this story. Glad, I got your interest. The plot just popped out of the blue and Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone became the inspiration. But nonetheless, because of the great feed backs, I'll immediately post this second chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Graduation Gift_

Tap. Tap. Tap. My eyes twitched when I heard that this stranger in front of me, who was sitting comfortably on my favorite spot in our lounge, has been tapping his fingers annoyingly on the center table. If you just forgot, this stranger just stepped in our door way looking oh-so handsome and the next thing I know, he introduced himself as my husband—husband!

Is he on drugs or something? What was he running on his mind for saying such ridiculous thing like that! For Pete's sake I just turned 20 and now he's claiming that he's my husband. I don't even know why I allowed him to enter inside our house. I should just have punched him right on the face so he'll know who he's messing with.

But no, before I could react about what this Natsu—whatever just said, my mom walked inside the living room and believed me her eyes became wide as dining plates when she saw this stranger! And with that she ordered me to let this man enter house as she hurriedly called my father upstairs with no explanation said.

Tap. Tap. Tap. That's it! "Will you stop doing that tapping of fingers?" I snapped as I stopped walking back and forth and shot this man a death glare. "Your presence is already irritating me to hell and your tapping of fingers make everything worst!" I said in annoyance.

He looked amused on what I just did and nodded. "Very well." He said and leaned on the sofa. He gave me a look and his eyes never left me.

The hell I care about his stares, I glared at him once more and continued walking back and forth, biting my newly polished nails. I'm sure Nonoko will kill me for this but I just can't help it! I feel frustrated and angry! I glanced at the stairs, hoping my mom and dad would just go get downstairs and call the cops to kick this man out of our house.

"Will you stop walking back and forth and just relaxed?" the man's throaty voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him and he was leaning at our sofa, with his arms resting on top of the sofa and raised one of his brows. "I'm getting dizzy with those walking back and forth."

My eyes twitched as how he arrogantly said those words to me. This man is getting on my nerves! If I could just punch him right now! Who does he think he is telling me what to do! I glared at him once again and sat on the sofa but I made sure I was not close to him. This man might look handsome but we never know, he might some drug lord or rapist.

Silence was filling the air making everything so uncomfortable. My mom and dad haven't come down yet and this stranger is giving me weird stares. I looked at him and furrowed my brows. "Will you stop looking at me?" I asked. "You're making it uncomfortable."

He let out a smirk, the same smirk he showed to me when he introduced himself. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's been years since I last saw you." He calmly said as his attention was now in to me.

Last saw me? What the hell is this man talking about? I don't even know him or I have never seen him in my life! Not even once! I sneered on what he said making his smirk disappear. "Last saw me? Are you on drugs or something?" I let out a mocking laugh and added. "I don't even know you and you claimed that you are my husband, Mr. Hyuu—something." I said.

He again had the amused expression on his face. I just want to scratch that face and kick his ass out of the house! To my amazement, he let out a throaty laugh. I twitched hearing his laugh. Sound so robotic, maybe he's some kind of alien and he's about to abduct me! "It's Natsume Hyuuga and its Natsume to you." He said and winked at me. Gross! "And yes, you've just heard me right; I claim to be your husband."

I was surprised on how confident he said those words. It sounds like he's very sure that he is my husband. I shook my head lightly and looked away. "There is something wrong about this. I'm sure of it." I surely said.

Natsume didn't respond. He clicked his tongue and looked away from me. There was silence. I didn't start a conversation; I decided to wait as my thoughts were as deep as the ocean. And as I look at this man beside him on the side of my eyes, I can tell that he is in deep thought as well. I sighed silently. Where the hell is mom and dad—

"Mikan!" my mom's angelic yet sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. I almost jumped in surprised and so is Natsume and I could tell we were both startled. Her sweet voice didn't match her face. Worry was clearly seen on my mother's face right now. She and my dad walked hand in hand downstairs.

I immediately stood up and Natsume followed my gesture. Before I could ask questions, he decided to speak. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Mr. and Mrs. Sakura." He apologized and his cocky voice turned in to a polite one making me look at me. "It's nice to see you." He added.

Surprisingly this was my mother's reply, "It's okay, Natsume." She sweetly said as her face was plastered with a sweet smile. "You could have informed us that you're about to arrive." My mouth formed an O when I heard my mother's response. She calls him Natsume! That means they know each other! And, and—

But before I could over react, my father decided to speak, "Let's sit and explain everything to…" he paused for awhile and his eyes looked straight to me. His blue eyes didn't look as calm as Ruka's. His eyes were serious, telling me that is something important—very important. "Mikan," he continued and plastered a small smile easing the tension between us four.

"About time!" I mockingly responded. I know I should still have my manners but everything doesn't make sense to me and manner isn't the thing that I needed now. I need answers! I sat immediately back on my seat and all of them followed my gesture. Natsume leaned back on the sofa. I stared at my mother eyeing her, and telling her I'm hungry—hungry for answers.

My mother cleared her throat and flashed me a small smile, "Mikan, as you know, this is Natsume—"

Before she could explain further, I snapped right away. "I already know he is mom! He is Natsuke Hyuuga—"

"Natsume," I heard the moron beside me interrupted me on my supposed to me dramatic speech as he corrected me about his name.

I glared at him and turned my attention back to my mother. "He is Natsume whatever Hyuuga and he just claimed awhile ago that he is my husband!" I hysterically shouted making my mom looked at me in shock. "I need to know what the hell—"

"Mikan Sakura!" I heard my father sternly shout. Uh-oh. Yes, maybe I still need my manners. I stopped babbling as his face turned hard and his blue eyes were looking at me, telling me to shut up and listen.

I sighed in frustration, "I'm sorry," I mumbled under my breath.

"Shall I continue, honey?" my mother calmly said to me. I let out a quick nod and she cleared her throat once again. "Mikan, dear, I know you're confused right now." More than confuse, mom! "You weren't supposed to know this in this way. Your father already planned everything so you can know all of this in the right time and in the right place."

I still don't understand what they're trying to tell but I'm sure about the claiming that this red eye freak is my husband is somehow true. My mother continued, "The Hyuuga once dominated Japan especially Tokyo because of their riches." She started to explain. I did glance at Natsume but he was looking calm and emotionless. Hyuuga? Never heard of them. "When Kaoru Hyuuga died because of assassination a long time ago. All of the Hyuuga left Japan, sold their businesses here to their closest clan and left for America."

Assassination? My eyes somehow twitched on this word. "Kaoru?" I mumbled her name unconsciously. Then in hit me! "She was your best friend, mom! You've been telling stories about her since I was a kid and about her son—" I paused and I gasped. I looked at the unknown man beside me, who still looked emotionless, but his crimson eyes were telling me something. "You're Kaoru's son?"

Instead of Natsume answering my question, my mother answered it. "Yes, he is Kaoru's only son." I gasped. So this man was the son that my mother kept telling me that one day I'll meet someone, a man that is close to her heart. I just can't believe this. When I was still little and naïve, my mom would tell me stories about her best friend named Kaoru. She told me the friendship that they have was like me and Hotaru. They were opposite but the friendship was real.

Fortunately, when Kaoru got married, she married the richest man in Japan and my mother did married Narumi, the next in line. My mom explained that even though they were married, their friendship was close than ever. But one day, Kaoru was missing and when daylight comes; her body was seen floating on the river, dead and cold. The Hyuuga was furious about this and with the power they possessed, they immediately found out who killed Kaoru and put him 12 feet under the ground.

My mother also told me that all Hyuuga moved to America and started a new life. I still looked confused but little by little I started to grasp the details my mom trying to tell me. I looked at her, urging her to continue. She nodded and said, "During Kaoru's burial, his husband approached me and told me Kaoru's wish before she died." She looked at Natsume and then to me. My heart started to pound loudly. Telling me that the next thing that my mom would tell me will be my nightmare. "She wanted that only son would marry my only daughter."

I gasped—a loud gasped. Natsume didn't seem to have any reaction about it. My father shook his head slightly and my mom tried to have a smile to encourage me that it was actually a good thing. I covered my mouth, trying to understand everything but then a thought popped in to my head. It was still a wish. Yes, yes! Everything can still be changed! "But," I swallowed my throat and said, "It was still a wish, mom. Natsume and I haven't got married, yet. We could still change everything, right? Right?" I said, tears on the tips of my eyes, hoping everything can still be changed.

But with the expressions of my parents' face, I'm guessing I was wrong. My mom shook her head slightly, "I'm afraid not, darling."

My father took out an envelope on his back and handed it to me. My hands were shaking as I tried to reach the envelope. Once it was in my possession, I stared at it, feeling scared and nervous. I stared at my mom and she smiled at me, urging me to open it. I slowly opened the enveloped and it was a… "Marriage certificate?" I said in disbelief.

"We're already married?" I asked them. I looked at Natsume who was still stoic. Damn, like he's not even shock or something! I bet he already know all of these schemes. "We're married?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly and said, "I was 10 back then and you were still at the age of 6, naïve." He explained. My eyes widen. And he was already at the right age and he didn't protest? As if reading my mind, he said. "I didn't protest nor question my father."

I ignored what he said and turned my attention back to my mom. "How come I don't remember anything? And is age of 10 and 6, legal?" I shouted at them. Cursed manners! Curse everything! All of this!

My father snickered making me look at him in skepticism. "If you're a powerful as a Hyuuga and Sakura, Mikan, darling, everything is legal." He boastfully said and I heard Natsume snickered as well.

I looked at them in disbelief. These two men, as if everything was a joke, they even have the guts to snicker while I'm here very frustrated about everything! My mother gasped when I tore the certificate and threw it on the floor. "I'm not married!" I protested loudly.

And then the moron said something, "It's okay, Aunty Sakura." What happened to the Mr. and Mrs. Sakura now, Hyuuga? "I have two copies here and some copies back in America." He said with a big, annoying, ugly smirk on his goddamn pervert face! And I still want to punch his face!

My father let out a chuckle, "I still have tons of copies in my office, Natsume." And then both of them let out their manly, robotic laugh.

I can't believe this! They're treating like everything was just a joke! I stood up, glaring at the all of them, each of them, "I hate you! And I'm not married!" and before I left, I walked towards the damn Hyuuga and gave him a good punch.

Right on his damn face.

**xxx**

Tears, sobs, and cries were the things filling the silence in the brunette's room. She just couldn't believe things happened this fast. Early morning she was rejoicing that finally in no time she'll be stepping out in college, graduating with honors, made her parents proud, will be an heiress in no time and would actually receive a graduation gift and now, someone just stepped in their home, claiming that he is her husband and now she knew everyone has planning her life without her knowing anything.

She just hated everyone now. She felt like she was betrayed. How could her parents agree on such idiotic wish! She wiped the tears on her eyes but it just continued flowing freely down on her hazel eyes. She lay down on her bed and grabbed the bear that was her best friend since her 7th birthday.

It was a tangerine color bear that is already size as a toddler. It was a gift to her on her seventh birthday. She still hasn't found out the one, who gave this to her but whoever he or she was, she's thankful she gave this little comforter to her. This bear has been Mikan's shoulder to cry on ever since she was a child. Whenever she has problems, this teddy bear has been always there for her. She hugged the bear tight and sobbed loudly.

Then she wiped immediately the tears when she heard her door slowly opening. She sat up and put the bear aside. It was her mother, her eyes wear looking at her in sadness and her face was filled with worry. She watched as her mom closed the door quietly and approached her.

"Mikan," she softly said and sat in front of her crying daughter. She reached for Mikan's face and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry,"

Mikan looked away, "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked.

"We don't know how to explain everything to you, Mikan." She explained. "I know that it's not easy as it seems but you need to accept this."

Tears started to fall on the Mikan's eyes, "But I wanted to marry someone I love, mom! And not some stranger!" she sobbed.

"You'll learn to love, Natsume, dear." She held her daughter's hands. She stared at her hazel eyes and a thug was felt on her heart as she watches her daughter cry in pain and in frustration. "He's a nice guy. I've known him since he was a kid and trust me, he's a good guy. He'll be a great husband. Trust me, okay?"

Mikan's sobbed has vanished and looked coldly at her mother. "How can I trust you if I already felt betrayed mom?"

Yuka was lost of words. She didn't know what to say to make her daughter feel okay. She knows planning Mikan's life without any of her consent was the worst thing a parent could do but she needs to this. She has to. Ever since Kaoru died and she found out about the death wish of her best friend, she knew that this was the best thing. She has this feeling that this choice was the best decision she ever had. "I'll leave you now, darling." She whispered.

"Mom," Mikan called her before she could stand up. "I'm sorry for my reaction, I just can't believe everything." She bitterly apologized and looked down.

Yuka couldn't help but feel happy. She hugged her daughter tight and Mikan hugged her back. Once she let go, "Thank you, Mikan." She happily said.

"But," Mikan added. "Knowing I'm already married, can I now know my graduation gift?"

Yuka knew this wasn't the right time but I guess Mikan already know enough so she already have the right to know her graduation gift. "Give me your iPad." She requested. Mikan walked towards her study table and grabbed her iPad. She handed it over to her mom once she was sitting in front of her.

She looked at her curiously as her mom did something on her iPad. "Look," Yuka said with a bright smile. Yuka handed over the iPad and Mikan grabbed it and looked at what Yuka's trying to show her. Her face turned puzzled, "A condominium?" she looked up at her mom. "Don't tell me…"

Yuka smiled excitingly to her and beamed in happiness, "You'll be staying with Natsume in that condominium after your graduation!"

"Mom!"

**xxx**

I had my one last puff of my smoke as I threw it on the ground. This day didn't turn out as what I expected. I let out a heavy sigh. It's already late in the evening and I'm guessing my hysterical wife has already fallen asleep and so is her parents. I inhaled the cold breeze of Tokyo and closed my eyes.

It's really been awhile since I've smell the refreshing air of Japan. I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps towards me and I'm guessing who that person is.

"Nice to see you, mate." I heard the person approaching me said. I turned my upper body and let it face him. It was the same blonde man I met back in high school.

"Ruka," I recognized him with a curt nod and looked away.

He stepped beside me and stared at the cigarette in the ground. "I thought you already stopped smoking."

"I just needed it." I answered.

"You met my sister?" he asked as his hands were now in his pocket.

I did the same gesture and nodded. "Wasn't a good start but at least she knows me now."

"She recognized you?"

I shook my head, "Nope." I faced him and smirked. "She punched me."

Ruka's blue eyes widen. "What?" he almost shouted. "Why did she punch you? What did you do?"

"Pissed her off, I don't know." I simply answered and looked away.

"What was her reaction?" he curiously asked.

"Hysterical,"

"I bet," he said and chuckled.

Ruka was my best buddy. We're in the same age though. We studied in the same university back in college. I left for America but the friendship didn't vanish since he updates me about Mikan.

Silence fell and Ruka glanced at me. I know what he was thinking right now and I just waited for him to drop the bomb.

"Still love her?"

And the bomb was dropped.

"I never stopped loving her,"

And it explodes.

* * *

**Review pretty please? :)**

**Thanks for the encouraging words in the first chapter. My heart flushed in happiness. I'm so thankful! :) Sail on!**


	3. Review

**Hello, Stranger**

* * *

To start everything with, this is not a chapter. This is short note and to my reaction to a review I just red two days ago, I think. But don't worry readers; I already started writing the Chapter 3. I just felt like I needed to post my reaction about the review that really offended me.

_Ogawd another cliché._

...excuse me while I go puke my guts out.

Use your imagination! Explore the boundaries of words instead of using the same old idea again and again just because it's convenient and easy.

Why do people like making Natsume someone super rich who's living an extremely luxurious lifestyle? It's stupid and unoriginal. It makes me feel like bashing your brain out because you're clearly not using it.

-A

This was the exact review I received from Aertial. To start things off, I'm not posting this one to ruin your reputation. I made this because I got offended on the words you used.

I admit that Natsume being rich has been used a lot by Authors but I just couldn't help making Natsume filthy rich, it just makes him so perfect. Rich, gorgeous, sexy—perfect or maybe close on being perfect and the only piece that is missing is Mikan.

I understand if you want to puke because my story is very cliché but please, you don't need to call this idea STUPID AND UNORIGINAL. Yes, it might be use by many Authors but it doesn't mean it is stupid. We used this idea but we make sure that we still give spice to the story so it can be different by the other stories.

Aertial, if you're reading this, I'm not afraid that you will criticize me again but please never use the word STUPID to me. Being an author is never easy. We're all beginners here, finding a way in the world of writing stories. We make effort on pleasing you readers. We just don't sit in front of our laptops and just type whatever that pops in my mind. We give our best to give you good fictional stores. We try our best even though we're amateur writers.

And you're telling me that you wanted to bash my brain because I'm not using it? I dare you to bash your own self, until you will start using your manners. I've seen some of your reviews and I've seen one author who lost his/her confidence because you called her story not worthy to be called one.

If you have the balls on telling authors how stupid they are or how horrible their story were, why not make your own story and prove to all the authors you criticize that you have the every right to send harsh reviews because you know how to use your brain, your idea is very original and not stupid and all your stories are worth to be called STORY.

I'm going to continue this story and I won't let your petty little review to stop me from finishing this story. I still have those readers who knows how to advice me whenever I have my mistakes in a very MANNERED way.

And for all the readers, thank you very much. You're the one who makes me want to continue this story. You're the one who brings confidence in me. I promise you I won't discontinue this story.

I know I'm just an amateur writer but I'm not stupid nor no one has the right to bash my brain and to tell me that I'm not using it.

PS:

Don't worry readers, maybe a day or two, I'll be posting the next chappy!

And to you Aertial, I'll just blow some kisses to you

**EAMC-iloove**


	4. Talk About Luck

**Hello, Stranger**

**A/n: As promise, here goes chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Talk About Luck_

Another day has started as Mikan and her girl best friends decided to have a little coffee in Starbucks. They were seated on their favorite seat in this shop. Nonoko was sipping her coffee quietly, Permy has been busy winking on the hot waiters, Hotaru was eating her delicious cake peacefully and Mikan, our dear Mikan, is still busy ranting about her said marriage.

"I can't believe they're ruining my life!" she whined for the nth time. She called her best friends last night and told them she has some news. Once she arrived at the coffee shop, Mikan couldn't stop but rant, complain and whine about her unknown marriage to a complete stranger. She took a fast sip on her coffee. "My mom didn't even tell me! She's planning everything behind my back!" she whimpered and leaned her arm on the table. "They're supposed to be good parents and good parents don't plan their children's lives!" she shouted and some of the people nearby looked at them.

Mikan ignored the stares and continued about her complains, "I'm about to graduate and here I am knowing that once I stepped out of that university I will be living a marriage life with some conceited Hyuuga!"

Silence.

She blinked. She didn't receive any response after how many minutes of ranting and complaining, not even a reaction from Sumire or even Nonoko who always have reactions on everything!

Nonoko was still sipping her coffee. Sumire was now sending some flirty stares to the boy on the other table and Hotaru was still eating the cake…wait she's already eating a different flavor of cake, isn't she?

"Really," Mikan sneered. "Thank you for listening to my rants. You're such a true friends." she mocked them.

Nonoko looked up and smiled at the brunette. "You don't have to thank us, Mikan." She cheerfully said.

Sumire gave one last wink to the gorgeous guy and stared to her brunette friend in front of her. "You know we're here for you, honey." She clicked her tongue and winked at Mikan.

Mikan glared at the three girls and all of them tried to look as innocent as possible. "Whatever!" she shouted and waved her hands on the air. "I'm trying to pour my heart out here, complaining how my life is a nightmare and you are completely ignoring it!"

"Shame," Hotaru muttered on her breath. "And I actually have to eat three cakes before you finish your little speech."

Mikan's jaw dropped on what her best friend just said. She just sighed and leaned on the table once again. "I'm serious here, guys. Help me out here."

Sumire furrowed her brows as if thinking something and tapped her hands on her chin. "I say," she started and a joyous smile on her face appeared as if she just thought a very brilliant idea. "I think…" she trailed off. "You're lucky!"

Her jaw dropped again. "Lucky?" she mimicked and she saw Nonoko nodded in agreement with a big smile on her face. The last thing she needed to hear is the word lucky. Lucky is not even her middle name right now! "Sumire, you don't know what you're saying."

Sumire shook her head in disapproval. "Oh, I know what I'm saying." She said. "Ever since Aunt Yuka told us about this, we couldn't help but feel happy and jealous at the same time to you Mikan!"

She gasped on what Sumire just said to her. "You know all of this?" Her brown eyes looked at Sumire in disbelief. Even her best friends know all of this and she's so naïve and dumb for not having a hint about this marriage. "How can you know all of this?" she shouted. "Why are people keeping secrets to me?" she whined again.

Hotaru couldn't help but roll her eyes on her best friend's reaction about everything. Ruka and she already predicted that she'll be very hysterical on everything since they know how Mikan reacts to everything but they didn't know she'll be this hysterical. "Will you stop whining like a kid Mikan?" she said to Mikan. "We wanted to tell you this."

"But why didn't you?" she said completely ignoring what Hotaru just said that she should stop whining.

"Because Aunt Yuka prohibited us," Hotaru said. Her voice sounded serious and Mikan already know what she actually means.

Nonoko sighed, "And you know how she gets mad once she's being disobeyed."

Mikan almost shivered the thought of her mother being mad. Her mother is a sweet and loving woman but once she gets mad, she turns to be very different person. Monster—yes, that could be. Mikan remembered once when Yuka got very mad to Mikan's ex best friend for ruining Yuka's birthday party. A slap was received by the said ex best friend and she was drag by the guards outside the mansion. She was kicked out in the university and Yuka ordered that she shouldn't be near us, our school, and our house or where ever we are or else she'll be in prison for two years.

She couldn't help but sigh, "I just don't know what to do about this."

Nonoko tried to encourage Mikan by having a sweet smile, "I still agree on Sumire. You're still lucky!"

Mikan glanced at Nonoko and looked away. "I don't need that right now, Nonoko." She stood up taking her leave as Hotaru, Nonoko and Sumire followed. They grabbed their purses and left the coffee shop. They were on the side walk right now and when Mikan thought her two best friends have already dropped the topic, she was wrong.

"Let's just drop the topic, okay?"

Sumire put her hands on her hips, "And you're the one who keeps on ranting about Natsume and your marriage!"

Nonoko and Sumire clasped their hands together and sighed dreamingly. Hotaru and Mikan couldn't help but roll their eyes. Here they go again, sighing and adoring hot guys. "I've always had a crush on Natsume ever since I saw him in Oprah's two years ago." Nonoko said and giggled cutely.

"Are you seriously telling me this, Nonoko?" Mikan asked as she stood beside Hotaru. "Make them stop," she whispered.

"I'm just glad you're not on the same page as they." Hotaru whispered back making Mikan chuckled.

Sumire's eyes twinkled and a slight blush was seen on her cheeks. "He is such a good catch, Mikan! If I were you, I'd be jumping up and down because I'm already married to him."

Nonoko couldn't help but agree on what Permy just said. "He is such an Adonis."

Their eyes were as if formed in hearts and were twinkling like hopeless romantic people. This is the same reaction they usually do whenever they see some hot guys on the sidewalks who winks at them or whenever they watch Ian Somerhalder's hotness on their favorite show The Vampire Diaries. "Please stop that," Mikan begged as she rubbed her temples. "I'd rather watch Ian Somerhotness become gay than sighing for Natsume."

The silent Hotaru couldn't bear the annoyance that Sumire and Nonoko were making, "Will you get hold of yourselves girls?" She muttered.

Before the two hopeless romantics could react, a loud honk was heard when a black Aston Martin One One-77 just parked in front of them.

"Holy mother of cow," Sumire mumbled as her hand covered her mouth.

"I know whose car is this." Mikan heard Nonoko whispered behind her.

She looked at Nonoko then glanced back at the car. "Really? Is it Kitsy's or Koko's?" she asked naively.

But before Nonoko could answer Mikan, the door in the driver seat opened and a man stepped down on his expensive looking car. Wearing his Calvin Klein jeans, Dolce and Gabbana blazer, his white Hanes v-neck, Berluti brogues shoes look as shiny as ever, he faced the four girls who were looking at him.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru recognized as a smirk plastered on her lips.

Mikan gasped loudly! "You!" she shouted as she pointed her index finger to Natsume. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

He didn't respond. Instead he walked towards Mikan. "Aren't you happy to see your husband?" he huskily said to the brunette. His face was so close that Mikan could feel his breathe on her lips.

She looked away. "Don't assume—"

"We're happy to see you, Natsume!" Nonoko and Sumire said at the same time as their eyes were glowing as they stared at the gorgeous Hyuuga.

Natsume let out a throaty laugh and moved away from Mikan, making her sigh secretly. "I'm here to fetch you." He informed her.

"Fetch me?" she asked. "But Sasuku will fetch me—"

"No, not any more. He is already assigned to Ruka—"

She cut him off, "To Ruka?" she exclaimed. "Well, Mister, Ruka has his own car and he can drive, just so you know!"

Natsume smirked, "Guess the circle of life has turned."

"Nat—"

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" A loud shriek was heard making the five covered their ears. And you what this means.

"Damn it. Fan girls." Natsume hissed under his breath. He grabbed Mikan's wrist and before she could protest, he dragged her to his car, shove her inside and he immediately drove off away from the screaming fan girls who were literally chasing his car. Once Natsume noticed that the fan girls couldn't be seen anymore, he started to slow down.

He glanced at the brunette who was shock about the gazillion of girls out there who was actually chasing her husband's car. "You have fan girls?" she asked but her voice was actually cracked.

Natsume gave curt nod. "I don't know what cave you've come from, Polka."

"Polka?" she mimicked as she paused for awhile and realized what he actually meant. "You pervert!" she shouted on top of her lungs making the Hyuuga glare for her squeaky voice. "You're not just arrogant but you're a pervert as well!" she said as she shot him a very deadly glare.

He ignored her glares and focused on the road. "You showed it to me when I shoved you in the car." He flatly said.

"You're the one who shoved me!" she defended her self. She crossed her arms under her chest and murmured. "I wonder what your little fan girls has seen on you."

"Look at me," he ordered. Mikan was now facing him but she's sending him a glare. A smirk formed on his lips, "And this is why my fan girls love me."

She rolled her eyes on his cockiness. "Right. You're a conceited, perverted bastard. And they're bunch of whiny bitches."

He let out a throaty laugh. "I didn't know I married a jealous wife."

"Shut up," she hissed under her breathe. "And for the record, I will never like you nor love you especially with that kind of attitude and that kind of…" she stopped when Natsume was actually looking at her.

Her heart started to race fast when he turned the car in to some silent ally, parked it inside and looked at her. His brows were rising as if telling Mikan to go on what she was about to say but he received no response. "Go on, polka." He urged her. "Kind of what?"

"Kind of face!" she stammered as she continued. She looked away from his piercing stares. "What are we doing in his ally, Hyuuga?" she coldly asked him. But it was as if her heart stopped when she heard his seatbelt click. Mikan faced him. "What are you doing?"

"You know, polka." He started. He slowly leaned his body close to her. "Those hundreds of girls will sell their souls to the devil himself just to be my wife. And here you are," he leaned closer and closer.

"Stop whatever you're planning to do." She gulped as she tried to move away from him but when she felt a hard object on her back she realized that she was now actually leaning on the car's door.

"Here you are polka." He continued what he was about to say. "Sitting in the same car with me, actually married to me and telling you will never ever like me because of the attitude that I have and…" he cleared his throat, "And the face that I have."

He noticed Mikan's hand, slowly reaching the door's lock but before she could, he grabbed her hand making her moan a little on how tight his grip is. "Nope, you're not going to leave."

"What do you want from me?" she exclaimed on his face. "Don't tell me you're going to…" She gasped on the idea she just thought.

He smirked realizing what Mikan actually meant. He leaned closer to her and now their nose's tips are actually almost touching and he can feel her breathe. "Hmm, smells strawberry." He complimented.

He watched her gulp and shake in nervous. "You know," he whispered. He moved his lips close to her ears and whispered one more time, "I really like challenge."

He let go of her hand, sat back on his seat and gave one more wink on Mikan who was still in a state of shock on what happened. He started to drive off towards the Sakura's Mansion.

_Challenge Accepted_

**xxx**

Once Natsume and Mikan arrived in the mansion, Mikan immediately went out of the car and ran away from Natsume. She ignored the greetings of her maids and butlers, which was very unusual to them, and ran towards upstairs. She still couldn't believe what Natsume just did to her awhile ago! Trapping her in to his hot body—wait, she didn't just think of that! She shook her head slightly, erasing those thoughts about Natsume.

She promised to herself that she will avenge herself on how she looked pathetic and helpless back there on Natsume's cage!

"Mikan," his brother interrupted her thoughts. She stopped walking and turned around to face him. He was standing outside his room and staring at her sister in delight. She hasn't talk to Ruka ever since Natsume barged inside their home. "You're home." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Obviously," she muttered with a mock on her tone. Yesterday, when Yuka and Mikan decided to talk about Natsume, Mikan found out that Natsume and Ruka are actually best friends since college and Ruka never even gave her a hint about everything!

He noticed that her sister is actually sending her a look that she's not that happy that she saw him. He approached her with a worried look and said, "Is there something wrong, Mikan?"

Mikan let out a mocking laugh and said, "Oh, nothing Ruka!" she said. "Really, everything is perfect. I'm actually living my life to the fullest right now."

"Mikan—"

"My parents just planned my own life, my best friends didn't say a word about this and you, my dearest brother whom I looked up to didn't tell me even a little clue about all of this." She paused as she panted slowly. "You know what the best part is? I'm actually married to a…bastard!" she shouted the last word.

"Is it just me or someone just called me bastard?" a husky voice joined the conversation. All eyes looked the Natsume who was actually looking calm and emotionless considering Mikan is about to blow because of the anger she is feeling right now.

"Oh no," Mikan said and chuckled. "There is no difference between you and the word bastard."

"Mikan!" Ruka sternly said. "Watch your words!"

Natsume was now smirking making Mikan more piss of to him. He put his arms under his chest, "Tsk, tsk. Manners, polka."

Mikan stomp her feet off as she walked towards Natsume. Her brown eyes were glaring at him as she wanted to scratch that smirk playing on his face. "Do you want another punch, husband?" she said with a threatened voice.

Natsume still look calm and not even threatened by her voice. He leaned closer to her and smirk, "I might consider a kiss, wifey." He huskily said.

Mikan's face turned red on what he just said to her. She blinked and turned around and walked towards her room. "Oh, Hyuuga." She called him before she entered her room. Natsume and Ruka looked at Mikan who was actually smirking. She raised her middle finger and walked inside the door.

There was a silence when Mikan vanished in to their sight and then Ruka burst out laughing. Natsume glared on his best friend who was holding his tummy because of the laughter he is currently having.

"You can stop now, Ruka." He muttered, looking annoyed.

"It's the first time I saw a girl treat you like that." He said between his laugh as he tried himself to calm down. "You're actually under Mikan's sleeves." He said as he finally got himself stop laughing.

"That's why I love your sister, Ruka." He whispered but enough to be heard by Ruka. He was taken back on how Natsume just blurted it to him. His blue eyes watched Natsume walked inside his room which was the room beside Mikan's room.

Ruka's eyes widen when he realized that the room connected on Mikan's room is actually Natsume's. And he knows that the only thing that separates the room is a curtain.

And he heard her sister scream.

"AAAAH! PERVERT!"

**xxx**

I was now resting on my bath tub, relaxing myself and hoping for silence. Silence is my sanctuary and obviously Polka doesn't know what silence is. I snickered when I remembered her face whenever I try to piss her off or caught her off guard. Couldn't help it, teasing her makes me happy actually. She looks cute when she's mad. I shook my head. Did I just say the word cute?

This little marriage between Polka makes everything exciting. She's totally different from any girl I have met. She's a challenge and I like it. It makes me want her more. Her difficulty makes her more exciting and worth it.

I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape on my lips as I remembered that her room is actually a curtain away from mine. Talk about luck. Lucky must be my middle name right now.

I closed my eyes and remembered how I accidentally opened the curtain out of curiousness. And when I call myself lucky, it really means I am. I saw polka dots on her underwear. I clicked my tongue feeling the heat to my body. She's damn right sexy. Her figure was totally perfect to my sexiness. Damn, I'm being a pervert right now.

"Hyuuga," A familiar voice called my name. Luck is really on my side.

I stood up and grabbed my towel and covered myself with it. Wonder what Polka's reaction is when she will see me just clad in a towel. I click my tongue again and stepped outside the shower.

My eyes landed on a brunette who was sitting on the sofa beside the curtain that is actually separating our rooms. "Looking for me?" I huskily said to her.

Her eyes who were actually wandering around my room landed on me. And I tried to stop myself from laughing when I saw her reaction when she realized I'm actually half naked. She covered her eyes with her hand as her pale cheeks started to blush. "Hyuuga!" she shouted and stood up. "Have some manners!" she turned around and removed her hands from covering her eyes.

I couldn't help but chuckle on her reaction. She's cute when she blushes. Damn, I'm starting to use the word cute now. "And I supposed you have one for raising your middle finger to me?" That moment was actually fresh from my memory. No girl has actually done that except if they meant that they actually wanted to sleep with me.

"Shut up," she said. "Mom said that dinner's ready." She walked back to her room as I heard her ranting why is our room connected and divided by just some damn curtain.

I removed my towel when I heard Polka has left her room. I grabbed some shorts and shirt and decided to go downstairs. Besides, it's the first time I'm eating dinner with Polka since she didn't leave her room yesterday when she found out she was actually married to me.

Once I'm alright, I walked out of my room and was greeted by Ruka. I nodded to him and we both went downstairs to eat dinner. My eyes immediately landed to Polka who was actually eating like a pig while telling her mother why is her room and my room actually divided by just a curtain.

"Mikan," I heard Yuka said in a very calm tone. "You need to understand that we're actually preparing you from your marriage to, Natsume. Right, honey?" she said as she looked at Narumi who was reading today's newspapers and just simply nodded.

"Preparing for marriage?" Polka's annoying voice shrieked. "Marriage is supposed to be about love and not preparing yourselves." Well, Polka, our marriage for me is about love. Oh, if I could just blurt it out. Damn.

Yuka ignored her when she saw me and Ruka walking towards the dining table. Her smile was so big that her wrinkles can be clearly seen. "Dinner's ready, Natsume and Ruka." She said to us.

I nodded and Ruka smiled back to her mother. I watched Ruka as he was about to sit beside his sister when Yuka stopped him. "Ruka, dear. Sit beside me." She offered. Oh, I know this scheme. "From now on, Nat. You will be sitting beside your lovely wife."

I sat beside Polka whose jaw just dropped when she realized that even in dinner she couldn't rid of me. Her brown eyes were actually now glaring at me. "Damn it," I heard her cursed under her breathe.

"Can't get enough of me, Polka?" I whispered into her ears.

And I watched her move her seat away from me and she whispered, "Piss off, Hyuuga."

Oh, I love challenge.

* * *

**And this is the part where I thank everyone for the support and love, not just to my story but for me as well. Because of that, I try my best to update regularly so you wouldn't miss the story that much. I'm happy to know that you actually love my story despite the cliché it has. I'm thankful, from the bottom of my heart.**

**I won't let this Aertial to destroy my confidence because he/she is nothing compared to all of you who actually send me those heartwarming reviews. You're clearly the best! Thank you so much! And for those who are victim of this harsh reviewer, I hope I helped you to bring your confidence back and I still encourage you to continue writing and let us prove this person that what she/he is telling to our stories and to us are not true.**

**PS: Readers, I was actually checking Little Miss Giggle's story My Happy Ending hoping that she updated already when I saw this Aertial just posted a mean review to her. God, Little Miss Giggle is actually one of the best authors I've ever known and for being an author here in fanfiction, her stories are actually one of the best!**

**To Aertial, one last thing honey, if I were you instead of criticizing authors, why not make your own story, have a life and show how great you really are. If you think there is something wrong with the story, your opinion is much welcome but might as well tell it in a mannered way if you still actually have one. Authors have feelings too. I hope you consider that. **

**To all of you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much! You don't know how your support means so much to me. I'm very thankful because I have you guys. **

**Well, maybe you could drop a review after this? Hehe.**

**Kisses :)**


	5. Stepping Stone

**Hello, Stranger**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Stepping Stone_

You know what college students loved about college? Graduation. Graduation day is where you finally leave school, find a job, make yourself filthy rich and hopefully be married to the person you really love. Who wouldn't love graduation day especially in college? Well, I don't. But maybe I do—before. But right now, I just don't want this day to end. I rather sit here and let my ass burned than totally graduate and embraced the marriage life with some unknown man.

It's been a month since the Hyuuga made my life complicated and until now I still think of him as a stranger and whatever happens, even we are married he will be a complete stranger to me! Just by thinking of him, I couldn't help but feel annoyed and totally angry. I just hate everything about him; his guts, his attitude, his smirk and his presence. I must have killed a Queen in my past life to have Natsume Hyuuga as my husband.

"Smile, Mikan." I heard someone whispered beside. I don't need to look at the person beside me because I'm already guessing who it was. Obviously, only one person loves to piss me off about my dreadful so called marriage issue, Permy. "Aren't you excited to finish this Graduation Day and let Jinno shut his mouth?"

Yes, I'd love to shut Jinno's mouth. He has been babbling how happy he is that all of us graduate and no one was left. Telling parents that it was an honor for him to be part of their children's success. But the truth is he hated all of us. Jinno had negative outlook in life and that made him hate all of the people in this freaking planet.

But no, I don't want this even to end. I'd rather hear Jinno's nonsense babbles and lies than have dinner with the freaking Hyuuga. Early this morning, when my mother woke me up, looking excited about the graduation day, she also told me the other reason why she is excited.

I mocked her by guessing that she agreed that Natsume and I will be finally divorced but I just received a scary lecture that I shouldn't be telling nonsense things like that. But you know what the real nonsense is? Natsume told my mom that he wanted to have some alone time with me and that means candle light dinner with me tonight.

Sucks to be me, don't you think?

A groan escaped from my lips as I realized that our cum laude or the highest rank of our batch, Hotaru Imai is about to come up in the stage and will say her little thank you speech to the school and to the parents. She was also scowling since she didn't want to pretend that she is really thankful to the school.

"Don't tell me you're going to look depressed the whole ceremony?" Permy asked me as her brows were raised.

"I will be forever depressed as long as Natsume is my husband." I hissed to her. I don't understand why they don't understand what I'm actually feeling about this whole marriage thing. They kept pestering and telling me that I am the luckiest girl for having such handsome and perfect man like him.

He might be perfectly handsome but he is arrogant and an asshole, oh and perverted too. I couldn't forget that every day he peeks in my underwear and calling me different nicknames based on the prints of underwear. He is actually harassing me! And Nonoko and Permy thinks it is sweet. Pfft.

I also wonder how Ruka and Natsume become best friends. They are totally different. Ruka is the nicest guy I have ever met. Not that I am being biased because he is my brother but truth to be told, Natsume doesn't deserve my brother as his best friend and I for once, doesn't deserved to be married by this man!

I was still thinking how I loathed that man when I felt my phone vibrate on my pocket. I reached my phone inside my pocket and checked who texted me. And it was the devil himself.

_Excited later, wifey? xx_

_Nat_

Exited? More like not excited! And ever since I called him husband, he won't stop calling me wifey. If it is not polkadots then it is wifey. He couldn't get any weirder. I titled my head looked at Natsume who was sitting beside my mother, father, Ruka. His eyes were looking at me and again, he has this annoying smirk on his lips. Doesn't he know how to smile? I've never seen him smile or heard him laugh. Not even once.

God, is he some alien or what? Well, it's not like I give a crap about it.

I started to type a very sweet reply.

_I feel like puking thinking about having dinner with you._

_Middle finger_

_Mikan_

My phone flashed a SENT and I looked back at Natsume, smirking. Hah! I hope you stop pestering me now. I watched him as he looked at his phone and his brows were furrowing as he read my message. That's for you, you annoying human being.

But to my surprise, he looked up at me and gave me a flirty wink. Yuck. Winking at me like he is some sexy teenager. Damn it. I stuck my tongue to him and looked away.

"Is that your way of seducing, Natsume?" I heard Permy whispered on my ears. I couldn't help but stare to her in disbelief.

"Excuse me; I think I'm going to puke." I said as I acted like I was going to puke. Seriously, never in a million years that I would seduce that man. N-e-v-e-r.

I looked back at Natsume slowly but to my dismay, he was still looking at me and when our eyes met, he is again having the same annoying smirk he flashed at me the moment he introduced himself to me. At first, it was kind of sexy but now, it is annoying and very disgusting.

He even had the guts to mouth the words see you later at me. Ugh, Hyuuga. You disgust me.

Damn it, why won't he give up.

**xxx**

Graduation ceremony was finally finished, much to brunette's dismay and to the crimson eyed lad's contentment. It was quite a long ceremony and right now, the Sakura family and Hotaru and her aunt, Liza Damble, decided to take some picture since it was actually a special occasion.

Hotaru, who has passion for photography, took a picture of the Sakura family and Mikan who was having a smile enough to make her parents believe that she was actually happy. After Natsume joined the family and he was beside Mikan.

"First picture together since were kids, Polka." He whispered in her ears.

"Another picture to burn." She hissed to him making Natsume have his robotic laugh once again.

"Smile," Hotaru said and then click! She removed the camera on her face and checked the picture. A smirk was seen on her face as she seen the inward smile of Mikan and Natsume's emotionless face. Only Yuka, Narumi and Ruka looked happy on the picture.

There were more taking of pictures before Narumi declared that they should go home now since Mikan and Natsume has some little dinner to have. Mikan scowled and groaned when Narumi reminded her about the dinner with her so called husband.

"Mom," she called Yuka. Yuka faced her daughter who looked unhappy about what is happening to her. "I want to go home."

A gasped escaped on her lips hearing what he daughter just said. She furiously shook her head and said, "Mikan darling, you still have dinner with your—"

"I want to dress up. I don't want to have dinner and then I'm just wearing some shirt and shorts and some damn toga." Mikan swayed the loose toga and Yuka actually twitched when she heard her daughter said the word damn.

"Okay!" she cheerfully said. "Let's go!" she excitedly said.

Once they're in the car, Yuka and Hotaru's aunt, Liza couldn't stop talking about Mikan and Natsume's secret marriage. And they would also talk about Ruka and Hotaru's soon to be marriage.

"I love Hotaru," Yuka sad as her face looked very delight about having Hotaru as her daughter-in-law. "She's nice, sweet and just perfect for Ruka. I couldn't find any other girl for my dear, Ruka."

"Is Aunt Yuka actually giving clues that sooner or later you are going to propose for me?" Hotaru whispered to her boyfriend as she slowly snuggled on his chest.

Ruka's arm wrapped around Hotaru's body and said, "I don't know." He muttered and slowly caressed her girlfriend's cheeks. "Maybe she is telling me that I should propose to you sooner or later?"

"So, would there be a real wedding ceremony for Natsume and Mikan?" Liza suggested having a grin on her face.

Hearing the word wedding ceremony, Mikan immediately joined the conversation. "Oh, I don't think we need some ceremonies." She looked at Natsume, giving him a look that he should agree on what she just said.

But you know Natsume, he wants excitement. "I think I would agree about the ceremony." He said as he smirked a little and looked at Mikan. "Well, honey, what do you think?"

"Oh, honey." She said while emphasizing the word honey. Clenching her fist, she continued. "I think we had enough ceremony knowing that you just popped like a bubble in my life so we don't need ceremony."

Yuka eased the tension by clapping her hands together and smiling happily about the idea and Mikan knew that this would bring another nightmare in to her life. "I think I would agree with that, Liza!" her voice sounded so excited and happy about what her friend just suggested. "And after your real wedding ceremony, you will have your honeymoon and I couldn't wait till you will have babies and I would have grandchildren."

Grandchildren? Natsume couldn't help but actually look forward if ever the honeymoon would happen. Mikan and him, oh that would be a blast. Yuka let out a white hanky and sneezed in to as she let out some fake tears. "I think I'm going to cry."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I think I'm going to puke." She muttered under her breathe.

"I think I would actually look forward to that." Natsume added and received a glare from his lovely wife.

**xxx**

A groan escaped from the brunette's lips as she finished cleaning herself and wearing the black filled with shimmery sequins. Her nude pumps were actually outside her little dressing room. Her look was actually suggested by Hotaru since she has no interest in this whole dinner with Natsume. After wearing her pumps, she slowly approached Hotaru who was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful, Mikan." She complimented her best friend as a small smile was seen on her face.

Mikan smiled back at Hotaru. You don't always get a compliment from the great Imai Hotaru. "Thanks Hotaru." She sat on the seat in front of the mirror as Hotaru held her hair and slowly combed it.

"Are you happy?" a sudden question popped in Hotaru's mouth.

She looked up at her best friend who was still focused on braiding her brunette hair down. By hearing the question, she knew what she exactly means. "No." she let out a blunt reply. "I hate this marriage. I hate Hyuuga. I want my life back."

"But this is your life now Mikan," her voice seemed so serious and her face might look stoic right now but her eyes are telling Mikan that she just have to embrace what life is giving her.

"I couldn't." she looked down as she felt like her heart was about sunk. "I just can't."

After fixing her best friend's hair, Hotaru put the brush down on the table and stared at her best friend. "Natsume is a nice guy, Mikan." What she just said made her best friend looked up at her and feels shock on what Hotaru just said to her. "I've seen how he really is and he is nice."

"He is a dick." She bitterly said.

A chuckle was heard from the stoic Ice Queen, as how she was called back in high school. "First impressions, Mikan."

"It won't change."

"Mikan!" A familiar voice disturbed the little moment between Hotaru and Mikan. They all looked at the door way and saw Yuka, who was having a very happy smile on her face and looked very excited about tonight. "Aw, honey." She said as she touched her chest looking awe at her daughter. "You look beautiful."

Mikan flashed her mom a smile, convincing her that she is happy. "Thanks, mom."

Her hands clapped together telling Mikan to stand up now. "Come along now, Mikan. Natsume is waiting for you downstairs." She excitedly said and left the two.

"Aunt Yuka is the only person who looks happy ever since this marriage happened." Hotaru whispered.

"You bet."

**xxx**

Once Mikan went downstairs, she just passed Natsume and immediately hopped in Natsume's car and he just followed her. They were actually inside the car right now, currently on their way towards the restaurant. And they are actually having an awkward silence. Mikan, who doesn't even like silence, decided to love silence whenever she is with Natsume because she doesn't want to share any conversation with him. Natsume, who actually thinks silence is his sanctuary, doesn't like to share this awkward silence with Mikan.

"Lost your mouth, polka?" he started as he couldn't bear the awkward silence anymore. He pressed the break as the traffic light turned red. His eyes were now looking at the brunette who was completely ignoring him and just focused herself on the streets. "Are you seriously shutting your mouth for good?"

"Don't start with me, Hyuuga." She flatly said, trying to be calm.

She just wanted to start the dinner and just end it immediately and peacefully. No more conversations to Hyuuga that will just piss her off. "Let's just end this immediately."

"Do you really think I just want some dinner and that's just it? Poof?" he answered, earning Mikan's attention. She is now facing him; her face was a bit shock.

She shook her head and looked away. "I have no time for your silly little games."

"I'm not playing any games, Polka."

She let out a deep sigh, trying to calm herself. Natsume is just trying to manipulate her and make her piss of so he can have his amusement. "Whatever." She just said.

Natsume was about to say something but the traffic light turned green so he just shrug and decided to continue driving. Awkward silence started to envelope them and Natsume starting to feel uneasy about it. This girl is really stubborn and difficult. He is already starting to doubt that what if he will never get Mikan's love. But no, giving up is never in a Hyuuga's vocabulary.

Mikan will love him. He will get whatever he wants. Mikan will somehow remember him and the childhood they both shared before. He will make sure of it.

Minutes have passed and they arrived in the restaurant. Mikan peeked through the car's window and was surprised where Natsume was actually bringing her. It was the L'thung. Suddenly, a waiter opened the car's door. "Welcome, Mrs. Hyuuga."

Her eyes twitched on what the waiter called her. But she just let out a smile and stepped out of the car. "Thank you." Her eyes roam around the restaurant. She couldn't remember when the last time she went to this place was but she was sure it was ages ago. The she felt someone hold her hand making her jump a little. "What…" then her eyes landed on the man she was having dinner with. Natsume was actually holding her hand.

"Hyuuga," she hissed.

He intertwined his hand on Mikan's and then a smirk formed on her lips, "Ready for our dinner date, Mrs. Hyuuga?"

Then before she could protest and removed her hand from his grip, Natsume dragged her inside the restaurant and was greeted by a waiter. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." He politely said and smiled at the couple. Mikan smiled a little while Natsume, being himself ignore the waiter. They went inside the restaurant and all of the crew said at the same time, "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." And bowed at them.

Mikan just flashed a small smile then sent a glare to her so-called husband. A waitress guides them towards their seat. "This is your seat, Ma'am, Sir." She said. "Your food will arrive in awhile." She smiled at them, bowed and took her leave.

Once they sat on their seat, Mikan noticed that it was only him and Natsume inside the restaurant. Then a realization hit her, "Did you just reserve the whole restaurant?"

He simply nodded and smirked again, "Of course, Mrs. Hyuuga."

She shot him a glare, "Don't call me that!" she snarled. "And will you tell these people that they should stop calling me that. My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm still a Miss!"

Natsume couldn't help but stop himself from laughing on Mikan's angry face right now. She was glaring and scowling at the same time. Yesterday, he visited this restaurant and decided to reserve the whole place for their privacy. He didn't want some fan girl throwing herself to him while having a dinner with his beloved wife. Also, before he left he asked the manager to tell his crew, when Mikan arrives everybody should call her Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Well, I personally like it." He said as he leaned his arm on the table.

"I don't." she angrily respond making Natsume have his throaty laugh. "Don't you know how to laugh normally, Hyuuga?"

"That is my normal laugh." His face now turned stoic and emotionless as it was before.

"You're not normal. How can you be so emotionless and not laugh at all!" she exclaimed and shook her head in the end. "You're impossible."

He smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment, wifey."

"Don't call me that."

"You want honey instead? Or maybe polka dots?"

But before Mikan could strangle Natsume to death for pissing her off, a waiter arrived bringing their dinner to them. He slowly placed both cuisine in front of them and their drinks as well. "Inform us if you already need your dessert, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." He politely said and left the couple alone.

Mikan stared at the food and it looks delicious and smells very mouth watery. Her stomach started to twitch and she started to feel very hungry. "This looks good." She complimented and closed her eyes, smelling the food more.

"Have you been in this restaurant, polka?" he asked her.

Mikan paused for awhile and started to think. "Hm, the place looks very familiar to me." She looked down at the food. "The food seems familiar but I don't know why."

"The food we're eating right now is their best cuisine for almost 20 years. People never get tired of eating this dish over and over again." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone making Mikan smile in amazement.

"Wow, this is amazing!" She happily said. She took her spoon and fork and had her slice of the steak. She smiled as she munched the food slowly on her mouth feeling the taste of a very delicious food. "This is delicious!"

Natsume nodded in agreement as he took as his slice of the steak. "One of the best." He said.

"But I still couldn't remember why this place is so familiar to me."

They ate their dinner quietly since Mikan doesn't want to have a conversation with Natsume because the dinner is too good and a conversation with him would ruin the moment. After having their dinner, the waiter immediately served their dessert which they ate quietly again. After finishing their dessert, "One of the best dinners I ever had." She declared as she leaned on her chair and patted her tummy. "I'm so full."

"You actually ate two rounds of their steak." He muttered and wiped his lips with the white napkin.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Whatever." When Natsume didn't respond, she looked at him and he was actually looking at Mikan with his crimson locks. Her brows furrowed and she said, "What are you looking at, Hyuuga?"

"What do you feel about all of this?" he bluntly asked.

Mikan was taken back on what he just asked her. It was the same question Hotaru told her awhile ago but this time it feels different. When Hotaru asked her, it was so simple to tell how she feels unhappy and how she really hates Natsume but right now, she felt nervous. "Well," she cleared her throat. "I don't like it. I hate it."

His brow raised and said, "Why?"

"I don't want to be married in such an early age, Hyuuga." She answered him making him focused on her more. "And worst, with someone I don't know."

"You already know me." He leaned on his chair and looked away from her.

This time, it was her time to be curious and raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You will find out it soon." He said and shrugged.

"So you mean there are still things that I don't know?" she asked him as she leaned on the table, nearing her face a little to him.

He could tell that she is now as curious as how she was when she found out about the marriage. But Natsume knew that this isn't the right time yet. Instead of answering her question, he neared his face to her and smirked. "You know what I love about this marriage polka?" She shook her head and he continued, "Everything seems exciting."

Her face blushed as she realized his face was quite near to her. She looked away and moved away from him. "You're enjoying this don't you?"

"Not everything."

She just sighed. Natsume and his words. Sometimes, she didn't know what to think about him. He is different. He knows how to hide his emotions. She just couldn't read him.

Then she remembered what Hotaru just said._ Natsume is a nice guy, Mikan._ How could Hotaru think of him as nice? She just couldn't understand why Hotaru just said those words. Maybe, her mom instructed Hotaru? But no. She knows her best friend very well. She uses her words carefully and once she says something to you, there are no lies in it. Could he be nice?

No. He is an asshole who destroyed her life.

"Natsume," she called him. He looked at her. "Have you ever had any girlfriend before?"

He got hooked on what she just asked. _Polka's starting to be curious about me, eh? _"Nope." He honestly answered.

She was a bit shock on his answers. She was expecting that he already had trillions of girlfriends before. No girl could resist Natsume if they didn't know his attitude. "Why?"

"I don't like girls, Polka." He bluntly said. "I hate them. They're clingy, annoying and fragile. Women are not my forte."

"Then if you hate our species," she raised her eyebrow. "Why did you agree to marry me?"

He crossed his arms under his chest and smirked, "Since when did you got so interested in my outlook in life?"

Mikan was stiffed. _Damn it, _she thought. She looked away and tried to ignore what he just said by saying. "Conversation over."

"Have you ever had any boyfriends before?" It was his time to ask Mikan this question. True, he has been meaning to ask this to Mikan ever since he arrived in Japan. He didn't have any balls to ask Ruka or Hotaru because he will end up being teased for such a possessive and jealous husband which he doesn't like to happen.

Mikan stayed silent for awhile which makes Natsume more curious on what she would answer. He hopes in his mind that she would answer a no. Natsume would surely kill the guy who took Mikan away from him. What Natsume has is only his. He doesn't like sharing, especially when it comes to his polka dots.

"Nope." She finally said making the raven haired lad sigh secretly in his thoughts in relieved.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Guys in our school only want my money, fame and body, Hyuuga." She murmured and looked down. It was true. All his suitors don't really love Mikan. They just want those earthly things on her especially her body. "They just want to get inside my pants."

Natsume couldn't help but feel angry. How dare these assholes think of Mikan as a slut who they could just sleep whenever they want to? She deserves respect and he wouldn't let any guy harass her. "You're too good for them. Good thing you didn't fall into their selfish desires."

"There is this one guy…" she trailed off.

Natsume looked up to her and his eyes stared at her intensely. "What do you mean this one guy, polka?" the sound of his voice demands her answers.

"Never mind." She said making Natsume look dumbfounded on what she just said. She stood up and said, "Let's go home."

But before she could get away, he grabbed her arm and made her look at him. "What are you doing, Natsume?" she growled on him. "Let me go." She tried to get away from his grip but his hand were grasping her arm too hard. "What do you—"

"Tell me!" he hissed on her making her brown eyes widen on Natsume's facial expression right now. He was looking at her with angry crimson eyes and his eyes were as if looking for answers. "What about this one guy?"

"You don't need to know anything." She hissed back on him. "Will you let go of me, Hyuuga?" she angrily said as she once again tried to remove his hand on her arm.

"Who is this one guy, _Mikan?" _his voice sounds so angry. His eyes were looking at her with such intense as if he was about suck her soul out just to figure out answers.

Mikan looked scared. She hasn't seen Natsume this angry even if she pissed him off too. And he called her Mikan. It was the first time he called her by name but instead to feel special, she felt more scared. Why does Natsume became angry all of a sudden? Why would Natsume want to know about this guy she just blurted out? "Why do you make all of this a big deal, Natsume?" she asked him. "Why?"

He didn't respond. His angry eyes turned in to emotionless one making Mikan surprise on how his emotions sudden changed. His grip suddenly started to loosen up making Mikan finally removed her arm on his hand and said, "Will you just give up on me and this marriage, Natsume?" and then she walked away from him.

The travel back to the mansion was as awkward as how it was when they went towards the restaurant. The tension between them hasn't eased yet but Natsume was now back on his silent, cold and emotionless self. He didn't utter a word to Mikan which made her more disturb as how he was back in the restaurant.

The ride back to the mansion felt like it was the longest travel Mikan had. She couldn't stop thinking about everything. Natsume's reaction back in the restaurant made her have questions on her mind right now. She couldn't figure out why he had that kind of reaction after she opened up about this guy. Was it really a big deal? Does he really need to know about it? Ugh. These questions make her head hurts like hell.

Then Natsume finally speak to Mikan, "We're here." He said with no emotions. It was as if a robot was talking to her.

She glanced at him but he wasn't looking at Mikan. He turned the engine off. "You can go down now." He said to her as he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Mikan followed Natsume and stepped out of the car as well. She started to feel awkward as they both entered the mansion and went upstairs. She was planning to say thank you to him for the dinner but she just shrugged the idea. She immediately walked towards her room and when she twisted the door knob, "Polka." She heard him call her.

She felt him approaching her so she turned around and took a step backwards when she realized Natsume was close to him. But before she could move away from him, he caught her back and pulled her closer to him and he hugged her. Tight.

She doesn't know how to react; if she would push him away or if she would hug him back. She felt like her body was numb that she couldn't move. She just stood there as he hugged her. But the hug didn't last as he moved away from her but before he walked away, he whispered something into her ear that made her feel like that this is just a stepping stone towards her crazy marriage life with Natsume.

"I won't give up on you, Polka."

* * *

**Hi guys! I just got back from a very meaningful retreat! I feel so clean, happy and fresh right now! It felt like a new beginning for me thanks to the seminar I attended! :)**

**So a review could make everything perfect. Hehe. Thank you! :)**

**Anyway, I'd like to get your opinion about how I make Natsume smoke. Not a chain smoker or what. Someone who puffs cigarette whenever he feels depressed or someone who feels something bad inside him. What do you think? I just need opinions. Thanks :)  
**

**Kisses.**

**And if you could be a Beta Reader, you're free to message me. I've received reviews that I should get one so if you are, you're free to message me! Hehe.**

**And if you're a friend, message me too! :)**

**Don't forget to drop a review. **


	6. It All Begins Here

**Hello, Stranger**

**A/n: Hi guys! I'm trying to reply to all of your reviews starting today so if you want to drop reviews, then you're very welcome to do so because I will try to reply to all of the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_It All Begins Here_

A groan escaped from a brunette's lips as her alarm clock alarmed as loud as ever. "Ugh," she grunted as she slowly opened her hazel eyes. Drowsiness was still seen on her face but she knew how brutal her new alarm clock could be. She sat up, rubbed the tip of her eyes and yawned loudly. "Good morn—" Ring! Her eyes glared at the noisy alarm clock. "Ugh," a grunt again escaped on her lips. Her hand reached out of the alarm clock and turned it off. A smug smile flashed on her lips and she put back the alarm clock on the table beside her bed. "Good morning, sunshine!" she greeted happily the sun who was shining on the terrace.

"Rise and shine polka dots," a husky voice said. Mikan jerked her head on the doorway of her room and it was her husband. Natsume was leaning on the wall, hands crossed under his chest and a smirk was again playing on his lips. "Good you're awake now."

"Early morning and you are pestering me?" she growled on him as her hazel eyes shot him a get-lost look.

"You forgot, today is our first day of being a real married couple." He reminded her and a low chuckle escape on his lips as Mikan scowled remembering what actually today means.

Today is their first day in their condominium.

Last night, Mikan and Natsume left the Sakura mansion and finally moved in to the condo that Mikan's parents gave to her as a graduation gift, much to her disappointment though. She was actually grumbling the whole night and was even shock that when they arrived, Sumire, Nonoko and Hotaru along with Ruka was already in the condo waiting for them and actually prepared a little dinner for the couple.

"Great friends," she muttered sarcastically as she saw her friends and found out their little surprise for her and Natsume.

Yuka who was really excited on the moving in told Mikan's girlfriends and Ruka that they should leave the couple now since they need to have their own moment. "Thanks mom. Really." A sarcastic statement again was heard from Mikan. Once all of her friends left, Mikan ignored the little dinner prepared for them and arranged her clothes in their bedroom. More dismays happened because Mikan and Natsume only have one room. But Mikan, the stubborn Mikan, sent Natsume outside the bedroom and told him to sleep on the living room and shouldn't dare to step a foot inside the room while Mikan is sleeping.

"Whatever, Natsume." She grumbled as she threw the bed sheets away from her body and went down to the bed. "Get away from me."

"Na-uh." He answered. He followed Mikan on the bathroom and leaned himself on the doorway's wall. "As much as you want me away from you, you can't really get rid of me." He added.

Mikan opened the sink and washed her face and gurgled as she ignored Natsume who was looking at her and watching her as she cleanse her face and brushed her teeth. Once done, "One day, I'll get rid of you." She muttered darkly and pushed Natsume away from the doorway and went outside of the room.

He couldn't help but chuckle on Mikan's stubbornness. Two nights ago, he found it very annoying but today he decided to use it as his own amusement so at least excitement and enjoyment could be in this marriage. "How's your sleep, polka?" he asked her as he followed her on the dining room.

Their condominium wasn't big since Yuka wanted them to be close and a spacious condo wouldn't help. "Great until I saw you this morning." She grunted to him but paused when she saw breakfast on the table. Her body turned around and faced Natsume. "You cook all of this?" he nodded. "You know how to cook?"

"You still don't know a lot of things about me, polka." He answered with a little smirk playing again on his lips.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, facing the breakfast on the table. "At least you're not as useless as I thought." She walked towards the dining table and took her seat. "Hm, smells delicious." She said. Her brows furrowed when she noticed that Natsume is already sitting in front of her and smirking on how she just complimented his cook. "Stop smirking."

"It's my trademark," he simply answered.

"Change it." She responded. Then she grabbed the plate full of eggs and put one of her plate. Then she grabbed some noodles and soup and put in on her bowl. She was about to plunge the food on her mouth when she noticed that Natsume was still looking at her. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

He shrugged and grabbed some eggs and soup too and started to eat breakfast as well. Both of them started to eat breakfast silently. But Mikan, who finished breakfast, first thought of one tiny problem. "Who is going to wash the dish?"

Natsume looked at her and raised one of his brows. "I cooked the food." He had a smug smile on his face, "You wash the dishes."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?" she exclaimed. Mikan, to be honest, doesn't know any of the household chores. You can say that even fixing her bed, she still depend it on their maids. She is a girl who actually lives with a silver spoon on her mouth. "But I can't do that!"

"And why not, polka?" he asked her sensing what dilemma she feels right now. "Don't tell me you don't know how to do chores?"

Her face started to blush in embarrassment. Who wouldn't feel embarrassed? She is a girl and she doesn't even know how to wash the dishes. She looked away, "Well, if you know a lot of chores then why don't you do it?"

"I'm the husband." He stood up, put his plate one the sink as the brunette watch his every move. He faced her and smirked, "Try to be the wife today." He said and walked towards the living room and turned their TV on.

She stood up and looked at Natsume in disbelief. "But Natsume!" she protested. "I can't do this!"

"Oh," he began and jerked his head to Mikan. "Lebron is calling me." He winked and turned his attention to the NBA Playoffs.

Mikan glared at Natsume but she knew it would be useless. He is as stubborn as she is. So she just sighed in frustration and grabbed her plates. She walked towards the sink and let out a one big loud sigh. "Damn it. I hate being married." She muttered and started washing the dishes.

It did take long for Mikan to finish the dishes and once she is done she let out a deep sigh. "Finally!" she rejoiced. Then she remembered Natsume. How he ignored her even if he knew that she doesn't know any chores. She stomp her feet towards the living room and there was her husband, lying on the sofa and concentrating on the game. "The nerve of this guy." She gritted her teeth and walked towards him.

"Hey!" he reacted when Mikan was actually in front of the television, covering the game. "Polka." He called her. "Away."

"No!" she stubbornly answered. She turned around and turned the TV off earning a glare from the lad's crimson locks. "Stop glaring at me or your eyeballs will be our lunch today." She angrily said to him.

"What's your problem?" he snapped. "I'm watching the playoffs, for NBA's sake polka! And it was Miami!" he shouted slightly at him. He doesn't give a crap if it's Mikan he is talking right now. NBA Playoffs is important. He has been waiting for this ever since and it was his goddamn Miami. "Stop PMS-ing and let me watch." He grunted and stood up.

Mikan walked towards Natsume and pointed her index finger to his chest. "I don't care about your freaking Miami! Who cares about you Lebron and his monkey face! I don't give a damn if you're watching." She snapped at him making him lose his anger and stared at the angry brunette with a amuse expression on his face. "You made me wash dishes for my hand's sake! And I just had a manicure with Nonoko two days ago. She will kill me if she will find this thing out. And for my hand's sake Hyuuga, I don't know anything about chores and you're already making me do one! And I am not PMS-ing!"

"Calm—"

"I won't calm down!" she cut him off with an angry shout and added. "Unless you grabbed that freaking telephone over there," her index finger pointed the wall phone and continued. "And call a maid. ASAP." She had a good and long pant as she finished her long speech to Natsume.

"You want a maid?" he calmly asked her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Fine." He said in defeat. He walked towards the phone and dialed an agency's number. "Hire us a maid."

"Now!" the brunette angrily demanded.

"You heard my wife. Now." He added. There was a silence for awhile and then he hung up the phone. His eyes diverted to the brunette who was still angrily glaring at him. "I just got you a maid. Chill down—"

"I'm not yet finish."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "But Miami—"

"I don't care about Miami." She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "We are going to the salon now and you will accompany me as I do my manicure." She demanded.

"Are you insane?" he asked her earning more glare from Mikan. "No!" he answered. "Not in a million years, polka."

"You will do as I say, Hyuu—"

"It's final." He walked past towards the brunette and sat on the sofa. "I will watch my Miami and I will not accompany you in the salon!"

**xxx**

"This is not happening." He muttered as he gritted his teeth in anger. Unfortunately, what he blurted awhile ago wasn't his final decision. Maybe he underestimated Mikan. Maybe he really did because right now, he is in the salon, the Fab Shup Salon, sitting on the waiting area, reading the magazine for half an hour now and wait as his wife had her manicure.

No girl has ever done this to her. No girl has made Natsume under her sleeves but no, Natsume just experienced being under for the first time in his life. Not even his dad could change his final words. Once he says final, it's final. Until now. "Ugh." He grunted as he wanted to go out of this place and just watch his dear Miami's game.

"Ma'am Sakura," he heard the manager of the salon called his wife's name. "I think your husband is started to be bored. You might want to offer him some manicure as well." Natsume put the magazine down on his lap and glare at the woman.

"Are you seriously telling that?" he angrily spat at her.

"Natsume," Mikan sweetly said and pouted. "Don't be that harsh to her. She was just concern."

"Shut up." He hissed making Mikan laugh out loud. "Stop laughing. Nothing is funny."

"Aw, I find it sweet whenever the husband is actually whipped on her wife." An old woman said to her friend. They were both having their salon time and giggled together. "They're such a cute couple." She added.

Mikan gave a warm smile to the two old ladies while Natsume just gave a quick glare and shrugged. _I am not whipped! _He said in his thoughts. He was never whipped. Yes, he might be under on her sleeves but that would be for now. A Hyuuga will never be whipped. Then he heard the salon's door opened. He looked up and to his dismay; he saw Nonoko and Sumire standing there.

"Mikan!" Nonoko called the brunette. The two approached Mikan. "I'm glad you called us to drop by here."

"Why are you having a manicure again?" Sumire butt in as she noticed what her friend actually did in the salon again.

The brunette gave a glance to Natsume who as actually looking at the three of them. She pouted cutely and said. "Natsume actually made me wash the dishes and made my just manicured hands dirty and it destroyed my newly nail art polished nails."

A loud gasped escaped from the two girls and louder gasped again escaped from Nonoko's lips. Her head turned at Natsume who looked emotionless. "Natsume!" she said. The lad raised one of his brows and she continued. "You don't let a girl do the dishes especially if she just did her nails! That's a big no, no!"

Sumire put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You just broke one of the rules, Natsume."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and answered. "He turned my television off. I was watching Miami's playoffs."

Sumire and Nonoko gasped again and now their bodies are facing Mikan again. "Mikan!" they said at the same time. "You didn't!" they exclaimed.

Mikan, who looked unaware why her girls have that kind of reaction, looked confused. "Is that a wrong thing?"

"Of course!" Sumire exclaimed making Natsume smirked. "Koko almost killed me when he was watching playoffs and it was OKC versus Lakers and I want to change the channel to watch some random shows."

"Playoffs are their life." Nonoko added as she nodded in agreement remembering how Kitsy really watch every game of Playoffs.

"But I'm not interested in those stupid games. And for the record, they all look the same." She said and furrowed her brows to the smirking raven haired lad. "Stop smirking."

"And Miami got defeated because of you." Natsume said with a little lonely tone to gain sympathy from her friends.

"That's just sad, Natsume." Nonoko said as she looked at him with her sad eyes.

She gasped on how Natsume just got her best friends' side easily. "Nonoko, how could that be sad?"

"You know," Sumire said. "Whenever I am the reason why Koko missed to watch NBA or football games, I usually take him out on a date."

Natsume smirked and eyed the brunette. "Well, it's a date then after this, polka eh?"

Her eyes widen and looked at her perm haired best friend in disbelief. "I won't take him out on a date!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, Mikan." Nonoko pouted. "You shouldn't be that mean."

"I am not mean!" she exclaimed. "He made me wash the dishes." She tried to protest. She faced Natsume and saw him smirking at her and she shot him a death glare. "He actually made me wash the dishes with my new manicured nails, Nonoko!"

"But," Sumire added. "He actually faced your wrath and brought you here in the salon and is actually waiting for you." She slowly smirked and said. "You should at least take him on a date."

_Permy and her little schemes, _the brunette thought as she stared at Sumire darkly. She knows what she is actually planning and Nonoko's actually on her side. But before she could react, Nonoko and Sumire walked towards the salon's door. "See you soon, Mikan!" Nonoko said with a smile on her face. "Good luck on your date!" she added then she and Sumire winked at Mikan then left the salon.

She looked dumbfounded and her mouth almost hung open. How could her girls do these things to her? They were supposed to be on her side. Ugh, Sumire. She looked at Natsume who leaned on the sofa and was still having the smirk on his face. How did he actually have her friends on his side? Natsume and his devious way. _Fine, I'll let him win now,_ she thought and just shrugged.

**xxx**

"I can't believe I'm with you right now." Mikan grunted for the millionth time. They are now in the park with her beloved husband since she needed to take him on a date just because of lame playoffs. She actually wanted to go to the mall and at least do shopping but he protested, telling that there would be a lot of fan girls in the mall and might eat him alive. "Why can't we be in the mall again?" she asked him again with an annoyed voice.

"Shut up, polka." He answered.

"Actually," she said and looked up at Natsume. "I want to see how your fan girls eat you alive." She smirked. "That would be fun." She just received a dark glare from him and he shrugged immediately. A loud sigh escaped on her lips and said, "I can't believe I'm with you right now." She said those words again.

"Uh, the last time I check." He smirked. "We're in the same condo and do I have to remind you that we're married?" he looked down at her and winked again.

She groaned in frustration. "Stop winking." She said then scrunched her nose. "Not attractive."

There was a silence since he decided to ignore the brunette. They continued to walk in the park until his crimson eyes landed on a certain food stand. "Polka," he called her.

She looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't actually looking at her. Her eyes followed his daze and found out what her companion actually want. "Don't tell me you want an ice cream?"

"I want one." He said. He held her hand and dragged her towards the stand.

An old man smiled brightly at the couple as he saw that they were approaching his ice cream stand. "Hello, young lady and young lad." He greeted politely and still having the bright smile on his face. "I guess, you want an ice cream, eh?" Without receiving any answer from the two, he added. "I have a chocolate, strawberry and vanilla, what do you want?"

"Well," Mikan said.

"Strawberry." Mikan and Natsume said at the same time. They looked and each other and glared at each other. "I want the large cone." They said again at the same time.

"Will you stop copying me?" she said and crossed her arms under her chest. "It's annoying."

"The only person who is close to annoying is you, polka." He muttered.

But before Mikan could retort to him, the old man cut her off as he handed them their cone of strawberry ice cream. "Here you go." He happily said to them. "No need to start a love quarrel. You look cute together."

They reached for their ice cream and Natsume handed the old man the payment. "Keep the change old man." The he started to walk away.

"Thanks, oldie!" Mikan said joyously and flashed the man a bright smile. She ran towards Natsume who was leaving her behind. "Keep the change?" she said as she stepped beside him. "You don't need to brag that you're rich, Hyuuga."

"I'm not bragging." He muttered. "You're making it a big deal."

They slowly walked towards a nearby bench under a Sakura tree since they have been walking and walking for a couple of minutes now. They both sat quietly and ate their ice cream together.

"I didn't know you like ice creams." Mikan broke the silence and continued licking the strawberry flavored ice cream.

"You still need to know a lot of things about me." He flatly said to her as he too as well continued eating his ice cream.

"Okay then, Mr.-you-still-don't-know-a-lot-of-things-about-me." She said. She paused and munched the last piece of the cone. After she continued, "Let me ask some questions about you."

"Fire on the hole." He lazily said as he wasn't finished on eating his ice cream.

"Hm," her face looked like she was in a deep thought as if thinking what question she should ask. "Are you the only child?" she asked as she finally found a good question.

"Pfft," he whispered. The last piece of the cone was plunge on his mouth and slowly munched it as well. "I have a sister." He answered. "So that makes me not an only child." He stated.

Hearing his answer, Mikan slowly started to be curious about Natsume. "If you have a sister then why she isn't the one married to Ruka?" she asked. "As I actually remembered, the only son will marry the only daughter."

He glanced at her and realized that she as well got actually curious. This was the same feeling he felt when he found out about the death wish of his mom. Why he and Mikan when Ruka and Aoi could actually be the chosen one? "I don't know." He simply answered earning a dumbfounded look from the brunette. He sighed and answered, "I also had the same question years ago but I never got the answer."

"This is unfair." She pouted and sighed.

"Maybe." He said. "But I actually had a theory. Ruka's almost 24 and my sister are now in the age of 28. Maybe they want the boy older than the girl that's why they chose us."

"Is your sister married or was she also fixed married to your mom's friend's son?" she asked innocently.

He looked at Mikan like she was stupid then rolled his eyes. "My sister was actually a troublesome one. Though, we're both troublesome one who doesn't want our lives to be controlled by our father." He answered her question. "But I was actually married so I have to deal with it. But to my sister, she actually had this sweetheart back when she was in high school that she met again when she had her Paris trip and actually got married even if my father doesn't want it."

"She stands for herself. Wow." She said. She thought if she could just do the same. Run away and make her own future but as much as she wants to do that she doesn't want to disappoint her father and her mother. "Where is she now?"

"She is in Paris. She is living with her own family now. Married and maybe pregnant? I don't know. You guess." He looked at the brunette. "Why suddenly curious about my sister?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "What about you Natsume?" she asked earning a questionable look from the lad. "Didn't you plan on running away and be free?"

He stared her for a second and looked away from her brown eyes. "I couldn't." he softly said.

"Why?" she asked nearing herself to Natsume.

"Natsume!" a bubbly voice interrupted their conversation. Both heads jerked to where the voice came from. They immediately stood up when they saw a pink haired girl with such wavy curls approach them. Her eyes were looking at them with delight. "Natsume!" she called Natsume again. Once she was near them, she hugged her tight making Mikan took a step backward away from them. "I'm happy to see you!" she happily said as she hugged him tighter.

The brunette watched in little shock as how the girl just popped and hugged Natsume immediately like they were close friends. She watched her petite body collided on him as she hugged him tight and tighter. Her silky wavy pink hair looked good and unique. Her eyes looked innocent and her face looks beautiful even Mikan's only looking at her on just side view.

Natsume slowly pushed the girl away. "Too much hug, Anna." He muttered emotionlessly.

The pink haired girl who was called Anna chuckled. "I'm just shock to see you here in Japan!" she said in delight. Then her eyes diverted to the brunette who looked shocked and ignorant on whom the woman is. "So this must be Mikan Sakura, your wife, eh?" she said as she smiled at Mikan happily. "You look very pretty just like what people say."

"Um, hi?" Mikan unsurely said as she doesn't know what to say or react.

"Oh, silly billy." She said and chuckled. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm sorry I was just happy to see an old friend here." She reached her hand to Mikan and introduced herself with a smile. "Hello there, Mikan. I'm Anna, Anna Umenomiya."

Mikan accepted her hand and shook it. She smiled with delight to her as well and said. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Oh, I know you already." She said and let go of Mikan's hand. "You're Natsume's wife!"

"How did you know about that?" she asked as she gave a wary glance to Natsume.

"I think we had enough conversation, Anna." Natsume cut off earning a glare from the brunette. He held Anna's shoulder and pushed her slowly away. "I think you need to go now since we had to go home as well."

"Kill joy as always, Nat." she said in frustration and pouted cutely. "Oh well," she ran towards Mikan and gave her a quick hug. "Nice to meet you, Mikan. I hope we can chit chat soon."

"Nice to meet you too, Anna." She nicely said to her and flashed her a sweet smile. Then Natsume grabbed her wrist making her gasp a little and looked up at him.

"Bye, Anna. Come now, polka." He said in a no tone at all and grabbed Mikan away from Anna who bid them goodbye happily.

"Natsume, who is she?" she whispered to him as they started to walk away from Natsume's old friend.

"She is a classmate back in the university. She is quite close to Ruka but I find her annoying." He said with a blank look on his face.

"She seems nice," she answered as she remembered her happy voice and sweet smiles. "And very jolly."

"Don't judge the book by its cover, polka." He muttered.

Mikan didn't respond. She looked back and saw Anna was already leaving and walking away. Somehow Anna started to be an interest to her. Like there is something about her that makes Mikan want to know her more. She looked up and looked at Natsume who looked a little bit worried but still his face seemed stoic.

**xxx**

"Anna!" a girl called the pink haired girl as she saw her approaching them. She wave at her friend who looked like she just found something special. "What's up, Anna?" she asked her friend.

Anna who was feeling joyous stopped in front of her friend and smiled a little like she was planning something. "Oh I just found something special, Luna."

"And what did you just found?" a man step beside Anna who looked a little bit bald and has lean body with a tall height. He looks a little bit handsome but his face looked a little bit ragged as well.

She looked back and watched as the couple walk outside the park hand in hand. "Oh, I just found an old love."

"Natsume?" Luna said and gasped as she followed Anna's eyes. "He is here in Japan?"

"God, the conceited Hyuuga." The bald man muttered and rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed and angry.

"And I found something else." Her eyes looked at the brunette and looked back at her bald friend and she smirked deviously.

His eyes didn't stare back at Anna. He looked at where Anna just looked awhile ago and saw a very familiar brunette. A smirk formed on his lips, "Oh, Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**Hello guys! Just finished another chapter as you can see! :) I hope you did like it. So you see there was a little bit NBA thing in the story. I'm sorry, I'm really a fan ever since especially in the Miami thing and got frustrated because I missed the game :( I know a lot of people hate Miami Team especially Lebron James but I love them especially him and the way they play. Oh well, Haters gonna Hate! Haha! Kidding!**

**So drop a review eh? I'm starting to reply to all of your reviews so keep the reviews coming and messages coming too! I'd reply now since I'm not really a busy person right now. :)**

**Review please. I need opinions! And help me with the Beta Reader, please? :)**

**Kisses!**


	7. Stranger From The Past

**Hello, Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Stranger from the Past_

"_Another day, another dollar."_

A squeaky yet very annoying voice was heard from the leaving room. The brunette couldn't help but groan on how annoying the yellow sponge's voice is. No, don't get her wrong. She does love SpongeBob. But right now, she just woke up in the wrong side of the bed and SpongeBob's annoying laughter is not helping her. She left the kitchen and her feet dragged her towards the living room.

"_More like another nickel!"_

The blue-ish squid or more like an octopus said making SpongeBob blurt another laugh. "God, Natsume. Why are you watching shows like these?" she complained as she couldn't help but scowl as her eyes were watching the show. "They're crazy!" she exclaimed.

"It's fun." He flatly said as he is still concentrating watching the television show.

She rolled her eyes on his childishness. She stomp her feet towards the sofa and sat on the sofa beside him. Her eyes stared at him and were shock to see his face with no emotion at all or even a sight that he is having fun. He was having his usual poker face and his dead crimson eyes were lazily watching the show. "Are you seriously telling me that you are having fun?" she asked him.

He gave her a quick curt nod and lazily said, "You know you have something in common with SpongeBob." He looked at her and smirked.

With a smirk on his lips, Mikan knew that what is on his mind is not good at all. But she decided to ask anyway, "What is it, Mister?" she asked. "And I'm not yellow!" she added thinking that would be his answer.

His smirked never fade and he answered, "You're both stupid." Then his throaty laugh was heard again.

A vein popped in her forehead as she got pissed on what Natsume just said. "Why you!" she exclaimed. "Well," she crossed her arms under her chest and had a smug smile appeared on her lips. "You're same as Squidward." When his brows rose up, she continued. "Your dick is on your face! Dick head!" she shouted and then laughed loudly on her own joke.

He couldn't help but look at her like she was a crazy woman, because she is right now. His crimson eyes rolled on her craziness and glanced back at the show and muttered. "You're still as stupid as this yellow SpongeBob."

Hearing what he just muttered, her laughter died and she glared at Natsume. "Shut up!" she squealed and immediately grabbed the remote to him. "I'm going to change the channel." She proudly said and started to switch channels and ended up with Oggy and The Cockroaches. "That's perfect." She smiled.

But before she could continue watching, he grabbed the remote away from her grasp. "You're going to end up like a cockroach." He said and switched the show back to his SpongeBob. "This is better." He said in satisfaction.

"Oh no, it is not!" she shouted but when she was about to grabbed the remote away from him, he moved it away from Mikan so she couldn't take it. "Give that back to me, Mister!" she shouted as she tried to take the remote away from him. "You're going to end up like Squidward, if you will not—" then she sighed in frustration. "Whatever! I hope your nose turns in to a dick!" she cursed him and stuck her tongue out to him.

He smirked as he won again. "You didn't let me watch my Miami already, Polka." He said then he had his eyes back to the television. "So, I won't let you take away this SpongeBob show to me."

Her hands crossed again under her chest, "You're such a baby, Hyuuga." She muttered darkly. "A man like you still watches kiddy shows like that?"

"At least I don't watch Oggy and whatever those insects are." He mocked at her. "I pity you and your childhood. God, I hope our children won't be like you."

"You're unbelievable!" she shrieked and glared at him. When she was completely ignored by him, she went closer to him and strangled his neck. "Ugh, I want Oggy!" she shouted as she continued strangling her poor husband.

His eyes narrowed when his brunette was actually strangling him to death. His hands held Mikan's hand and pushed her away from him. "God, you're crazy!" he said in disbelief. But it didn't take long when he smirked, "Cockroach."

"Dick head!" she teased back.

"I hope you buy cockroach print underwear." He thought.

"I hate you!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. She sat back and leaned on the sofa. "Fine. Watch whatever show you like." She said, defeated.

"Are you waving the white flag already?" he asked her as he was facing her with a proud smile.

"That's it!" she shouted in a very angry voice. She started tickling his stomach and to her amazement it was actually the ticklish part of Natsume because he just jumped out of the sofa and his body shivered. Seeing Natsume's reaction, Mikan couldn't help but laugh her head off. "Natsume, you're funny!" she said between her laughs.

He glared at the brunette who was laughing out loud as he realized how embarrassing his reactions when he got tickled by Mikan. He hates to admit it but his stomach, but he preferably want to call it abs is his ticklish part. Only Aoi knows it and Ruka too, but he doubts that Hotaru also know about this secret of him. "Shut up," he said with a hard face but still Mikan couldn't help but laugh and laugh.

Pissed, he thought of an idea to make Mikan shut up. Mikan, who was already lying on the sofa, laughing out loud, was approached by Natsume. His body was now above hers and he neared his face to her laughing face. "Polka," he whispered huskily to her.

Her laughter died when she realized that Natsume is actually on top of her and worst their faces is like inches away. _Not again, _she thought. She bit her upper lip realizing the position they have right now. "Hyu—Hyuuga." She stammered.

"Stop laughing," he demanded huskily. "Or I will kiss you." He threatened as once again a devious smirk plastered on his luscious lips.

She gulped as if she was eating her whole throat. Loss of words and she actually don't know how to react. "Unless you want to be kissed?" he added. _That's it, _she said in her thoughts. Her tiny hands were in his chest and she pushed him away from her with all the strength she has. Luckily, she succeeds. Her body sat up and her hazel eyes were glaring at him. "You conceited Hyuuga!" she snapped.

He had his manly chuckle and leaned back on the television. When he was about to watch his show again, it was already credits. "Polka!" he gritted his teeth and looked at the brunette who already stood up and was about to walk away. "I missed the show!"

She smirked at him, "That's what you get for insulting my Oggy and the cockroaches." She suddenly leaved the living room and walked towards their room. "Ugh, that Hyuuga." She grunted as she sat on the bed and sighed. She was about to be deep in her thoughts when her phone rang. She was startled but nevertheless she started looking for her phone until she found it above the sink on their comfort room. Puzzled because it was an unknown number, she answered the call. "Hello?" she said.

"Mikan!" a very familiar bubbly voice greeted her. "It's me, Anna!"

"Anna?" she smiled hearing the bubbly and alive voice she heard yesterday. "How did you get my number?"

"You, silly Mikan." She chuckled making Mikan confuse. "Ruka and I are friends remember?" when Mikan let out an 'Oh' she chuckled again. "You're as funny as your brother."

"Thanks?" she unsurely said as a chuckle escaped from her lips. "I guess?"

Anna giggled then said. "Well, if you like to have coffee me with me? I want to have some chit chat with you, you know."

"Sure. Will Natsume come—"

"No!" she blurted immediately making Mikan almost jumped in surprise for her reaction. Easing the tension, she let out a laugh. "I just want some girl to girl conversation with you. You know how kill joy your husband is, right?"

She walked towards the doorway and glanced at Natsume who was still focused on his new show, American Idol. Her eyes rolled on his weirdness, "Sure, Anna. I'd love to see you." She answered the person on the other line.

"Great!" she said with an excitement on her voice. "See you at Café Mocha 30 minutes from now?"

"Sure!" she agreed. "I'll see you."

"Mikan," Anna called her attention. "Don't tell Natsume about this, okay?" But before Mikan could ask why, Anna hung up the call. Once she lost Anna on the other line, Mikan started to feel confused why Natsume's not allowed to know. "Maybe Anna doesn't want Natsume to come." She concluded. "Better dress up yet!" she exclaimed as she ran to the shower room and started preparing herself.

Twenty minutes have passed and Mikan has already fixed herself. She was wearing a denim high waist pants with a cute pink belt on it. She wore some yellow sheer top and then a leopard print cotton blazer. She grabbed her nude pumps, the same pumps she wore on their little dinner date on her graduation day and then her yellow purse as well. "Not bad." She complimented her taste as she checked herself on the mirror.

Once done, she walked out of her room and closed the door slightly. Natsume was still on the sofa, watching the same show. "Natsume," she called his attention.

"Shut up. It's Phillip Phillips already." He muttered as he was focused on the show, listening to the American Idol's contestant.

The brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes on Natsume's actions. A minute he is such a jerk with a bastard attitude and a very emotionless and stoic face. The next minute he is like a lazy bum dude who just loved television and its childish shows. Sighing, she said. "I'd be leaving for awhile."

And his concentration his favorite contestant lost when he heard what she just informed him. His head jerked to her and he eyed her from head to foot. "Where are you going?" he asked. "You looked dress."

"I'll have some mini date with…Nonoko." She excused as she tried to avoid his stares. "So, I'll see you later." She twisted the door knob and opened the door but before she stepped out, she tilted her head to look at him and said. "I go for Jessica Sanchez." And then closed the door immediately.

**xxx**

It didn't take long for Mikan to reached on the coffee shop that they decided to meet since it was a little blocks away from their condominium. Mikan opened the door and was greeted by few people. Her eyes wandered until her hazel eyes landed on a certain familiar pink haired girl who was sipping her coffee with such grace. "Anna!" she called her name. She approached Anna who was looking at her with a big smile on her lips.

"Mikan!" she said. She stood up and gave Mikan a quick peck on the cheek. "Hello, glad you arrived!"

They took their seat and Mikan flashed her sweet smile as well, "So what are we going to talk about?"

Anna opened her Chanel cream bag. "I have something for you," she said as she reached something inside her bag and once she had it on her hands, she handed it to Mikan who was looking at her with a curious face. "Here you go."

Her eyes looked at what her pink haired friend handed her, "An invitation?" she asked her and accepted the invitation.

Anna nodded happily and said, "Yes." She said with a smile. "I'm actually having a party tomorrow night and I'd like you and Natsume along with Ruka and Hotaru to come." She explained.

"Where is Hotaru and Ruka's invitation?" she asked as she looked at the two invitation she was holding.

She grinned at her. "I already gave them their invitation when we suddenly crossed our paths on the mall."

"Great!" Mikan beamed in happiness making Anna giggled.

"So, I'm actually on a hurry because I will be sending some invitations to some friends as well." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She pecked her on the cheeks and took her leave.

Mikan stared at the invitation she was holding and there was one thing playing on her mind. She took out her phone and called her best girl friend when it comes to shopping.

"Hello Mikan?"

"Permy, shopping?" she asked with a goofy grin on her lips.

After calling her best girlfriend when it comes to shopping, Mikan immediately went to one of their favorite stores here in Japan, Forever 21. It didn't take long for her to arrive in the certain store and Sumire was already there before her. Her eyes immediately saw Sumire since she was the only green perm-ed hair in the place. "Sumire!" she called her.

Sumire, whose eyes were focused on the dresses, turned around and smiled as she saw her brunette friend. "Mikan!" she called her name. She watched as Mikan approached her and gave her a tight hug. "I miss shopping with you!" she squealed happily.

"Me too." She giggled. When the hug broke, she said. "I need a black dress for a certain cocktail party." She took the invitation out of her purse and showed it to Sumire. "Natsume and I will attend a party tomorrow night. I need a black cocktail dress or anything."

Sumire observed the invitation and noticed. "It's a masquerade, Mikan." She said.

Mikan's eyes looked at the invitation and saw that it was actually a masquerade ball, semi-formal. "I can still go for cocktail dresses or some evening dresses, Sumire."

Sumire who suddenly felt curious about the party, "Who's going to held the party?" she asked. "And why is there any party?"

"It was Anna." She answered. "A friend of Ruka and Natsume back in college."

"Anna?" her face suddenly began in deep thought, as if thinking why her name rang a bell. "Sound familiar though." She thought of teasing her friend a little. "Might be Natsume's ex?" she teased.

Her eyes rolled. "I really don't care."

"But if she is," Sumire's brows furrowed and her face turned hard. "Give that bitch a good fight." She said and raised her right fist.

Mikan couldn't help but sigh on Sumire's look right now. She walked pass her and said. "Let's just shop."

**xxx**

"Natsume! Faster!" she shouted the lad's name as she finished wearing her red platforms 4 inch heels. She slowly walked towards the mirror and checked if she looked good enough. Her dramatic high-low black dress with some sheer below on it and some black belt looked simple but elegant. She tapped her shoes a little checking if she feels comfortable with her heels and smiled realizing she was. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with a little curl on it. Silver bracelets that she bought when she had her vacation with Hotaru in Italy were in her hands. Her earrings looked like eye catching but something's missing in her look… "I don't have any necklace for this." She murmured as she touched her neck.

"I can give a solution for that." A husky voice said. She turned around and there was Natsume, looking gorgeous with his Brioni black tuxedo with a white polo inside it. What makes everything hot is he opened the first three buttons of her polo making a view on his lean sexy chest.

Mikan raised her brows as she saw the look of her husband. Natsume and his branded stuff. It wasn't easy to convince him to come in Anna's party. He even reprimanded her for accepting the invitation without asking his permission. She couldn't help but roll her eyes on his exaggerate reaction yesterday when he found out about the party. Stubborn, he rejected the party but when she told him that she will still go without him, he changed his mind.

"Stop smirking." She spat on him. "And stop looking proud at your Brioni, one of the most expensive tuxedo, tuxedo." She said in annoyance.

He shrugged on what she said and stepped closer to her. "I have a solution for your little problem, polka." He repeated what he said before.

"Oh really?" she mockingly said.

Natsume just smirked on her sarcastic answer. He reached something on his pocket. "This." He said. He showed Mikan a black small box. "Something for you, polka." He said.

Her face turned soft and shocked when she saw the small box. Her eyes narrowed when Natsume opened it. "Natsume…" she said as she gasped. "It was the diamond necklace I've been lusting in Tiffany and Co." she exclaimed as she smiled looking at the necklace. "How did you know I wanted it?" she asked.

He removed the necklace on the box. "Lucky guess." He simply answered and placed the box on the table. "Turn around." He said.

She didn't have any second thought when he said it. Immediately, she turned around. Natsume carefully put the necklace on her neck. "Here you go." He whispered and couldn't help but feel happy when he saw Mikan smile.

She turned around and faced Natsume with a big smile. "Thank you!" she exclaimed happily. But her smile faded and her mouth turned O when she felt his lips pressed on her forehead. Her eyes looked up at Natsume when he stopped kissing her forehead. She couldn't help but blush on the sudden gesture.

"You look beautiful now." He said with his husk sexy tone. But the tension eased when he smirked then said something that made Mikan punch him on the chest, "Maybe next time, I should give you the Susan Rosen and Steinmetz' Diamond Bikini."

"Natsume!" she shouted. "That's not a funny joke! The model looked naked for wearing it! Her nipples were covered by a diamond and so her vagina!" she exclaimed making the Hyuuga let out a low chuckle. "Nothing's funny." She pouted.

"I was joking." He said. He reached for the two masks in the table and handed Mikan's Catalina mask which resembles Sexy Spanish Temptress. Natsume placed his Antonio Handsome Classic mask on his face and said. "Let's go?"

xxx

Masquerade ball—a certain ball were all guests wear masks to hide their identity. This was famous especially in the Renaissance period and this time, it happens in one of the biggest ball happened this year in Japan. Anna's masquerade ball just happened tonight. Some of the biggest people in Tokyo or in the Hollywood were invited. Heir and heiress of the richest clan and elite company were invited and one of the most important guests in this ball is the newly discovered married couple, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura.

"Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Sakura, what triggers you to keep your marriage a secret?" one of the paparazzi asked them. Once they stepped out on Natsume's car, paparazzi, reporters and some media people immediately went to them and started asking those questions about their secret marriage.

"When did you actually decide to reveal that you are actually married?" another reporter asked them. Photographers made sure to capture photos of them, hand in hand as they ignored the question and quickly entered the place where the ball is held.

When the door opened for them, a woman with her mask on welcomed them. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, welcome" she said with a big smile on her face. "Please wear your mask now." She said.

Both of them nodded and wore their mask. "I told you we shouldn't have removed our mask." Mikan whispered.

"It's itchy." He simply answered making Mikan roll her eyes.

They started to enter the hall still hand in hand, making people look at them. "Natsume, Mikan!" a sweet manly voice called their name. They turned around when they saw a blonde man with a velvet haired girl beside him. "It's Ruka!" he said as they both approached the couple.

Mikan smiled when she realized that it was her brother. "Ruka." She happily said and hugged him tight. "I miss you!"

Ruka chuckled. "I miss you too, Mikan."

They broke the hug and its Hotaru's turn to be hugged but before Mikan could do so. "Don't push your luck, Mikan." She muttered emotionlessly.

She pouted on what her best friend just said. "Aw, Hotaru. I miss you."

"Ruka." The raven haired lad finally spoke. All eyes looked at him as he turned his body and faced the stage. His eyes followed a certain pink haired girl who was climbing up the stage. "What do you think Anna's up to?" he asked.

All of them followed Natsume and faced the stage as well. Ruka shook his head. "I don't know."

When a brunette looked naïve on what the two lads actually meant, but a certain raven haired girl didn't looked as naïve as her brunette best friend. Her violet eyes were looking at Anna as if trying to analyze what she was actually up to right now. She knows this girl very well and she knows that her actions have its own meaning.

"Good evening everybody!" her bubbly voiced boomed in the whole place as she spoke in the microphone. "Welcome to my masquerade ball!" some of the guest cheered while other clapped their hands making her giggle cutely. "Thank you, thank you." She said. "I'm glad almost all of you attended in my ball especially those special guests that I actually look forward to see." She said making Hotaru and Natsume raised their brows. "To start this magical evening, I like every couple with their date or for those who are alone grabbed some partners and let's dance this night away." She said.

After her little speech, a song immediately played. People started to grab their partners while some, who actually felt the masquerade ball just grabbed some random partners.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

A raven haired lad cleared his throat and said, "Well, shall we dance?" he asked, with a smirk on his lips as he reached his hand to her.

She stared at his hand and looked up at him. Her eyes met Natsume's crimson eyes who looked a little bit different tonight. But she shrugged at the thought and accepted his hand, she moved her shoulder a little up and said, "I guess I couldn't say no?" she said and smiled at him.

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

Her arms slowly snaked in his nape and his arms are wrapping her petite waist as they slowly swayed together in the rhythm of the song. Mikan started to feel uncomfortable because of the little closeness of their body and worst, Natsume's eyes won't leave her alone. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "So." She said so she wouldn't feel awkward. "Is this the first time we danced?" she asked him.

He was silent, thinking what to answer. "No." he simply answered.

"Really?" she asked feeling surprised. How come she couldn't remember anything? Was she that young to forget all the memories years and years ago? "When was the last time we danced?" she asked, feeling curious.

_Marry me_

_Today and everyday_

"The day of our marriage." He bluntly answered making Mikan looked shocked and surprised on his answer.

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

She didn't answer him. She just looked shocked on his answer. And the song makes everything more awkward and uncomfortable. _Of all the song that would play, why would it be about marrying a person? _She complained on her thoughts. She flashed Natsume a fake smile and looked away from him.

Questions started to fill in her mind. How come she forgot everything that happened in her childhood? She could still remember what happened to her when she was six or seven but before that, all the things Natsume says to her, she couldn't remember any of it. Not their marriage, not even meeting him before he arrived in their mansion, not even one thing. Did she have Alzheimer disease? That would be ridiculous.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

They continued dancing; Natsume's eyes were only focused on the brunette's face while Mikan, on the other hand, was drowning on her thoughts. But their little moment was ruined when Natsume felt a small tap on his shoulder. They both let go of each other and looked at the person who tapped Natsume. "Anna?" he called her name.

Her bright smile was seen again on her red lips tonight. "Hello, Natsume and Mikan." She greeted them happily. "I'm sorry to disturb you but can I have Natsume to dance with me?" she asked as she slowly batted her fake eyelashes to Mikan.

Mikan couldn't help but admit that she was shocked on what Anna said. Her eyes glanced at Natsume who looked at her then to Anna. Her fake smile flashed and she nodded. "Yes, sure." She agreed. She let go of Natsume's hand and said. "I'll leave you two now." She said and walked away.

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

Mikan slowly walked away from Natsume and Anna and slowly shook her head for feeling like she doesn't want to give Natsume to Anna. She felt like it was wrong to agree on Anna dancing with Natsume. _Stop thinking about it Mikan! _She shouted on her mind. Grunt escaped from her lips as she couldn't help but feel bothered.

"And may I ask why a beautiful lady was grunting in such nice ball like this?" a sudden voice said behind her. She was startled but immediately turned around and faced the unknown man with a full mask covering his face, even his hair. Only his nose, his thin pale lips and his grey eyes that looked very familiar can only be seen.

"Oh, hello." She said. "Do I know you?"

A small intriguing smile formed on his thin lips and said, "You want to dance? Since your partner actually danced with somebody else."

She didn't know what to say since she was busy trying to figure out how he heard that voice before but it didn't take long when agreed dancing with the unknown man.

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally showed her way_

They danced together and Mikan admits that it felt very, very uncomfortable dancing with this man. His eyes were looking at her deeply like he was figuring out something to her. Her eyes would meet his grey eyes and she would feel very uncomfortable. She hopes that the dance will be over quickly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she tried to ask as she couldn't take the awkwardness his stares are giving.

"I'm sorry." He answered as he let out a small chuckled. When his chuckle died, he smiled. "Your eyes feels like I'm watching the sunset." He said.

She froze on what he just said. She looked up at him and her brown eyes narrowed.

_Mikan, I'm sorry if I would always stare you straight from your eyes, I couldn't help it. Your brown eyes feel like I'm watching the sunset._

Her hands let go of his neck and she stepped backward away from him. Her face was shock and a fear was seen in her eyes. "You…" she stammered and trailed off. "Y-You're…"

She watched him as he slowly removed his mask. His familiar bald hair, his grey eyes, his pale lips, and the ragged face he owned. She exactly knows who this man is.

_Marry me_

_Today and everday  
_

"Hello, Mikan." He said as he smirked. "It's nice meeting you again."

A gasped was heard from Mikan and she managed to say.

"Mo-Mochou."

_Say you will_

* * *

**So what do you think? Hehe. I think this is the longest chapter I ever made in this story. So anyway, I have little sharing to do. I actually search my story, Hello, Stranger and was shock to see that my story is the only one story whose title is Hello, Stranger here in Gakuen Alice category. Felt happy and shock! :) Hihi.**

**Hello readers, I'd grab this chance to thank all of you for the sweet words you've been telling me. I feel happy and lucky to have you guys. It's actually fun having conversations with you. So, drop a review and I'd totally reply to it. Let's message each other! :)**

**So I updated another chapter and it looks like someone's back… :) I hope you like it! :)**

**Forgive me please if you hate the little cat-dog fight about Mikan and Natsume and their TV shows. I find it cute imagining so I couldn't help but make a story out of it. Imagine Natsume lusting over SpongeBob show, isn't he the cutest? And if you don't know Oggy and the Cockroaches it is a cartoon show that can be watched in CN and Disney.**

**And American Idol's down to top 2. Are you a fan? I go for Jessica Sanchez. Who do you like? :)**

**Kisses.**


End file.
